Ahora si
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Naruto en el instituto fue maltratado por los populare y se fue ... al cabo de los años Naruto vuelve y solo quiere que todos paguen por lo que le hicieron ... SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Un rubio miraba el diario en la página de sucesos, sin creer lo que ponía, unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos azules, dejó el diario en la mesa y se quitó las gafas para quitarse las lágrimas con rabia

-Naruto, que es lo que vas hacer-dijo otro rubio con coleta y ojos azules

-nada, Deidara-dijo Naruto

-como que nada-dijo exaltado Deidara-es tu padre el que ha muerto

-y yo soy su hijo y nunca se ha preocupado de mi después de la muerte de mi madre-dijo Naruto con tristeza, Deidara suspiró

-tu crees que se ha suicidado-dijo Deidara

-algo me dice que no-dijo Naruto

-y si ha sido esa mujer para quedarse toda su fortuna-dijo Deidara y Naruto lo miró-lo digo por lo que he leido en el diario todo este tiempo de Minato Namikaze, no le veo suicidándose, aunque lo pasara mal por el supuesto suicidio de su único hijo

-que quieres que haga, que me aparezca en Konha como si nada-dijo Naruto

-eso sería una opción-dijo Deidara para luego sonreír-se que estás pensando en ir, y reclamar lo que te corresponde-Naruto se quedó pensativo para luego levantarse de la silla a la que estaba sentado

-iré a Konoha, y le haré pagar a todos las humillaciones que me han hecho-dijo Naruto con seriedad cogiendo las gafas y Deidara sonrió-me gustaría que vinieras conmigo

-claro-dijo Deidara-tengo ganas de conocer a toda esa basura pero sobre todo al bastardo de Sasuke Uchiha-ante la mención de este nombre Naruto miró al suelo con tristeza-no me digas que aún sientes algo por ese desgraciado que te hizo tanto sufrir

-no-dijo Naruto mirando a Deidara-saldremos lo antes posible, quiero estar en el entierro

-llamaré para los billetes, para salir hoy mismo-dijo Deidara sonriendo-me muero de ganas por ver las caras de todos ellos cuando te vean-Naruto sonrió-sobre todo de la viuda y su hija

-sabes-dijo Naruto serio-mi padre no se suicidó y voy a investigar … llamaré a Sai, para que venga con nosotros, él desubrirá la verdad

-yo opino como tú-dijo Deidara y los dos se fueron a preparar para volver a donde nació Naruto

ºººººººººººººº

Había mucha gente en el cementerio, delante de todos estaba una mujer con pelo marrón y ojos verdes con semblante serio y a su lado una chica con pelo rosa y ojos verdes, al lado de la chica estaba otra chica rubia con pelo largo y ojos azules, al lado de esta estaba un hombre con semblante serio y pelo negro, que se le notaba triste, al lado de él había una mujer de pelo negro largo y no paraba de llorar, al lado de ella había un chico de pelo negro largo atado en una coleta baja, ojos negros y semblante serio, detrás de ellos habían personalidades del mundo de los negocios y mas atrás un grupo de chicos, uno de ellos expresión de enfado , ojos azules y pelirrojo, otro chico de pelo marrón con triangulitos en la cara, a su lado otro chico con gafas de sol y su expresión era seria

-que raro que no hayha venido Shikamaru-dijo el de triángulos en la cara

-Kiba lo que pasa es que Shikamaru desde lo de su hijo no quiso saber nada de Minato

-lo se, Shino-dijo Kiba-aún me arrepiento por lo de Naruto, éramos tan inmaduros

-si, lo éramos-dijo Shino-pero ya no somos a si

-no creéis que Sakura y su madre están muy cuerdas-dijo el pelirrojo sin mirar a ellas dos

-que quieres decir, Gaara-dijo Kiba

-tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Gaara serio-Minato levaba días raro, decía que no se fiaba de Mia ni de Sakura, que estaban tramando algo esas dos

-quieres decir que Minato no se ha suicidado-dijo Kiba-que su muerte a sido algo premeditado?

-no lo se-dijo Gaara y en ese momento paró un coche, de él salió cuatro personas, dos rubios y dos con pelo negro, con paso decidido estas personas se acercaron, el rubio de pelo largo se paró al lado de Shino al igual que los dos de pelo negro, el otro rubio de pelo corto con tres marquitas a cada mejilla y con gafas de sol se acercó a la mujer de pelo castaño

-hola Mia, cuanto tiempo-la mujer al escuchar su nombre miró al rubio al igual que los demás que estaban en estado de shock, la la mujer lo miró sorprendida asta que reacciono

-tú-dijo Mia con temor-deberías de estar muerto

-que pena que no lo estoy, pero he vuelto-susurró bajito para que la mujer le escuchara ella sola-vengo por lo que es mío, y te dejaré en la calle, y voy a demostrar que esto no ha sido un suicidio -la mujer se enfadó-tú y tu hija que seguro que estáis involucradas iréis a la cárcel

-eres un maldito engendro, Naruto-gritó la mujer-no me quitaras lo que es mío

-eso lo veremos-dijo Naruto, Mia cogió a su hija de la muñeca y se fueron enfadada, Naruto sonrió, miró a la chica rubia en shock-no soy un fantasma Ino

-Naruto-dijo Ino-estás vivo-el rubio sonrió- el tío Minato se fuera puesto tan feliz de verte-el rubio no dijo nada y miró a los adultos que estaban al lado de la chica rubio y sonrió y se acercó a ellos

-señor Fugaku, señora Mikoto, es un gusto volver a verlos

-Naruto-susurró Fugaku

-Naruto estás vivo-dijo Mikoto con lágrimas y sin pensarlo abrazó al rubio, me alegra tanto, algo me decía que tú no eras capaz de lanzarte por ese puente

-lo iba hacer-dijo Naruto-pero no quería darles el gusto a los que no me querían

-había mucha gente que te quería y te sigue queriendo-dijo Mikoto separándose del rubio y mirándolo de pies a cabeza-pero que hermoso te has puesto, seguro que tendrás pretendientes por donde vas-Naruto se sonrojó-has cambiado mucho físicamente

-Naruto-el rubio miro al chico de pelo negro con coleta que estaba al lado de la mujer y sonrió

-Itachi-dijo Naruto

-me alegra mucho que estés aquí-dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa-ahora lucha por lo que es tuyo, no dejes que esa mujer se salga con la suya

-no la dejaré-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Fugaku-no hace falta decirte que nosotros somos tu familia

-lo sé señor Fugaku-sonrió el rubio

-ven a casa y explícanos que hay de tu vida-dijo Fugaku

-no he venido solo-dijo Naruto

-ellos pueden venir-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa

-no creo que sea conveniente-dijo Naruto mirando al suelo

-si lo dices por Sasuke, él no está-dijo Itachi-él desaparece por días, ha cambiado mucho

-perdonar por lo que voy a decir-dijo Naruto-pero no me importa nada de él

-Naruto sabemos mas o menos ….

-no quiero hablar de eso-dijo Naruto cortando a Mikoto-y si, voy a ir con vosotros-sonrió el rubio

-entonces vamos-dijo Itachi

Continuará …..

_Otra historia mas, me vino de repente y espero que os haya gustado el comienzo … por fa algún comentario vendría bien para saber que opináis _


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2_

Estaban en la mansión de los Uchiha

Naruto-dijo Mikoto-te miro y no creo que estés aquí, tu padre estaría tan feliz

-tu crees-dijo Naruto de mala gana

-cuando se enteró que te habías suicidado lo pasó tan mal-dijo Mikoto-no se lo podía creer, hizo todo lo posible para encontrar tu cuerpo en el río, pero no apareció, y él creía que estabas vivo, asta que Mia le convenció que dejara de creer que estabas vivo, pero nunca lo hizo-sonrió la mujer-me alegra que hayas encontrado buenos amigos que te hayan ayudado

-ellos han sido mi apoyo en todo-dijo Naruto mirando a sus acompañantes

-sabes que para mi eres como un hijo-dijo Mikoto-y para Fugaku igual-el hombre afirmó con la cabeza

-para mi eres mi hermano-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa

-no se por que Sasuke cabmió tanto-dijo Mikoto con tristeza y Naruto suspiró-de pequeños os llevabais tan bien … y cuando creció cambió radicalmente hacia a ti, bueno hacia todo lo que le rodeara … cuando se enteró lo de tú suicidio él lo pasó tan mal, aunque no quiso demostrarlo, pero yo se que te quería y te sigue queriendo-Naruto se levantó de su asiento

-nos tenemos que ir-dijo Naruto serio-acabamos de llegar y tenemos que instalarnos

-mama-dijo Itachi-no debiste de mencionar a Sasuke-la mujer no dijo nada

-Naruto es mejor que nos vallamos-dijo el chico de pelo negro corto y piel muy pálida

-nos vamos, y nos volveremos a ver-dijo Naruto

-para lo que quieras estamos aquí-dijo Fugaku

-Deidara, Sai, Lee y yo averiguaremos lo de mi padre-dijo Naruto y se fueron a la puerta, pero en ese momento un chico de pelo negro azulado y ojos negros abrió la puerta, y miró a Naruto, el recién llegado abrió sus ojos negros por la sorpresa y su piel pálida se puso mas pálida

-un fantasma-susurró el recién llegado

-mas quisieras tú, Sasuke Uchiha-dijo fríamente Naruto-ahora gatito asustadizo apártate-Deidara, Lee y Sai sonrieron

-hijo-dijo Mikoto sonriendo-no te alegra que Naruto esté vivo-Sasuke miró a su madre incredulo

-Naruto ha venido por lo que le pertenece-dijo Itachi con seriedad y Sasuke miró a Naruto con su semblante frío de siempre-no me importa-hizo una media sonrisa-veo que ya no eres un adefesio-y pasó por su lado-que te valla bien si crees que vas a recuperar lo que tú crees que te pertenece-Naruto sin decir nada se fue, sus amigos miraron con ira a Sasuke y también se fueron dejando a la familia Uchiha a solas

-Sasuke por que le has dicho eso-dijo Mikoto, Sasuke miró al suelo para suspirar y después se fue subiendo las escaleras con la mirada gacha para entrar a su habitación

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto y sus amigos fueron al apartamento que habían alquilado, los amigos de Naruto notaron durante el trayecto la tristeza y la mirada perdida de Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Sai-mañana Lee y yo empezaremos a investigar lo de tu padre

-claro-susurró con tristeza Naruto

-sobre lo del testamento de tu padre no ha que preocuparse por nada-guiñó un ojo Lee el otro chico de pelo negro y grandes cejas, Naruto sonrió con tristeza

-te encuentras bien-dijo Deidara poniendo su mano en el hombro de Naruto

-no estoy seguro de haber venido aquí-dijo Naruto

-es lo mejor que has hecho-dijo Lee-para demostrarles a todos que con Naruto Namikaze nadi se mete, demuéstrales a todos tu fuerza de la juventud- el chico de grandes cejas hizo una pose ridícula y luego extendió su dedo, todos le miraron durante unos segundos con una gota en la cabeza, el rubio de pelo largo negó con la cabeza rápidamente

-no le has olvidado, verdad-dijo Deidara, Naruto solo se fue a su cuarto

ºººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba tumbado en su cama mirando el techo y con un brazo tapando sus ojos, dio un golpe en la cama con el puño de la otra mano

-no puedo creer que esté vivo-susurró Sasuke-y creyendo en estos años que se había suicidado-se levantó de golpe de la cama-tengo que hablar con él-y sin mas salió de su habitación con rapidez

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto salió de su nuevo hogar y empezó a caminar pensando, creía que lo había olvidado, pero al verlo algo en su interior despertó y su corazón empezó a latir como loco, pero el enfado que le tenía en este momento por lo que le hizo en el pasado hizo que le hablara con frialdad, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que chocó con alguien

-Naruto eres tú-dijo un chico con una coleta alta, el rubio lo miró y sonrió con felicidad

-Shikamaru-dijo Naruto

-no puedo creer que tú …

-en el último momento decidí que no les daría ese gusto a todos ellos-dijo Naruto cortando al otro chico -siento no haberte dicho nada, es que quería empezar una nueva vida

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo Shikamaru-has venido por lo de tu padre

-si-dijo Naruto subiéndose las gafas-algo me dice que no fue un suicidio

-yo opino igual-dijo Shikamaru serio-y Gaara opina también lo mismo

-Gaara-dijo Naruto-él es tu amigo?

-si-dijo Shakamaru-no es lo que aparenta

-no me inspira confianza al igual que los demás-dijo Naruto serio

-todos han cambiado mucho depués de tu supuesto suicidio-dijo Shikamaruno son los mismos de antes, excepto Sakura, debes de ponerte al frente de la empresa antes que lo haga Mia o la misma Sakura

-no te preocupes, no dejaré que esas dos se acerquen a lo que es mío-dijo Naruto

-cualquier cosa me dices y te ayudaré-dijo Shikamaru-Naruto, me tengo que ir, ya sabes, cualquier cosa me dices-Shikamaru se fue y Naruto empezó a caminar asta que llegó a un parque, el rubio sonrió con tristeza mirando el lugar con nostalgia, luego se acercó a un árbol y miró lo que había escrito, había un corazón y detro ponía Sasu y Naru, el rubio lo acarició

**Flash Back**

En el parque estaba tumbado en el césped un Sasuke de dieciséis años mirando al cielo azul

-Sasuke-llegó en ese momento un rubio con gafas de pasta, aparatos en la boca y algo rellenito-perdona por llegar tarde, es que Mia me dijo que no saldría asta que no terminara de doblar la ropa-el rubio sonrió, Sasuke se levantó y le dio un corto beso en los labios y el rubio se sonrojó

-me gusta verte sonrojado, Naruto-el rubio se acercó al árbol para apoyarse en él

-yo te amo, Sasuke, y tú-dijo Naruto muy sonrojado mirando al suelo, Sasuke se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos para luego sonreír con superioridad y algo de maldad y se acercó al rubio

-si-solo dijo Sasuke, y besó apasionadamente al rubio, cuando se separaron el rubio se agachó para coger algo del suelo y dibujó en el tronco del árbol u corazón y dentro el nombre de ambos

-este árbol será nuestro lugar-dijo Naruto sonriendo con felicidad, Sasuke solo lo miró con seriedad

**Fin de Flash Back**

Naruto miró con odio el dibujo que él hizo años atrás, miró al suelo buscando algo para tachar el dibujo

-Naruto-el rubio se giró

-la última persona que quería ver es a ti

-tanto me odias

-si, te odio, Sasuke-dijo Naruto pasando por el lado del otro chico para irse del lugar pero Sasuke le cogió del brazo y le giró para que quedasen frente a frente

-perdóname, Naruto-dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo

-sabes por que pides perdón-dijo Naruto serio

-yo siento mucho haberte hecho daño-dijo Sasuke

-no te creas tanto, Sasuke-dijo enfadado Naruto-que todo no es por ti-e hizo un brusco movimiento con el brazo para que le soltara-no vuelvas a tocarme

-por que nos hiciste creer que estabas muerto

-como si a ti te fuera importado

-tu no eres a i, por que eres tan frío

-tú y tus amiguitos me habéis convertido en lo que soy ahora, además tuve un buen maestro, no lo crees Sasuke-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa-pero os lo agradezco, ya no soy gordo, no tengo aparatos en los dientes, sigo llevando gafas y me quedan genial, ahora me miro al espejo y me gusto, antes no me gustaba cuando me miraba al espejo, ni siquiera el novio que tuve, mejor corrijo, el novio falso que tuve me dijo nada agradable

-Naruto, yo era una persona que le daba igual todo, era un inmaduro

-me da igual-dijo Naruto-solo te voy a decir esto, tú y Sakura me las pagaréis-el rubio sonrió con maldad-a ella como a su madre las dejaré en la calle y las veré entre rejas, y a ti sufrirás tanto que derramaras lágrimas de sangre, por que yo tengo algo que tú nunca tendrás-y sin mas se fue, Sasuke que en shock por la forma tan fría y llena de rencor y odio que hablaba Naruto

-no puedo creer que me odies tanto-susurró Sasuke estando solo y posó su mano por su cabello y girándose mirando el árbol y se acercó y posando su mano en el dibujo del árbol-si supieras que cuando creí que te habías suicidado me di cuenta que te amaba desde siempre

Continuará …..

_Segundo capitulo, que espero que os haya gustado … comentar por favor que me hace muy feliz _


	3. Chapter 3

_ Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto_

_Capitulo 3_

**Flash Back**

Sasuke estaba en el parque, se acababa de enterar de lo sucedido con Naruto gracias a Shikamaru, que este enfadado golpeó a Sasuke en la cara, Sasuke se acercó al árbol y miró con tristeza el corazón que había, pasó su mano con lentitud y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro

-lo siento Naruto-susurró Sasuke-yo nunca quise que pasara esto … solo queríamos divertirnos y todo acabó a si … y lo peor de todo-hizo una media sonrisa-es que en este momento me estoy dando cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti-se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en el tronco del árbol y dobló sus rodillas y puso su cara en ellas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente

**Fina de Flash Back**

Naruto llegó a su apartamento, había estado todo el día caminando y pensando y decidió irse al apartamento cuando oscureció, al entrar vio a Sai

-Naruto-dijo Sai-yo me encargaré de la investigación, Lee me ayudará pero sobre todo él estará para los tramites legales

-ellas dos van apagar por lo que me han hecho-dijo Naruto

-me voy a descansar, mañana será ajetreado-dijo Sai marchándose a su cuarto, y en ese momento salió de su cuarto Deidara y Naruto se sentó en el sofá

-Naruto-dijo Deidara sentándose al lado de él-han llamado del internado-el rubio con marquitas le miró-ha hecho de las suyas otra vez

-siempre me causa problemas, para lo joven que es -dijo Naruto con seriedad

-no digas eso-dijo Deidara-sabes que él te adora y se que tú a él lo amas, pero el pasado no te deja vivir el presente y el futuro con él

-que ha hecho-dijo Naruto con seriedad

-ha hecho algo al director-dijo Deidara-iré yo al internado, saldré mañana

-voy a descansar-dijo Naruto levantándose del sofá

-le daré un beso grande de tu parte-dijo Deidara con una pequeña sonrisa, Naruto lo miró y sonrió con sinceridad

La mañana había llegado, Deidara se fue temprano, Sai también, Lee y Naruto que este iba con traje fueron a la empresa Namikaze- Uchiha, llegaron a la puerta y Naruto suspiró sonoramente y el otro chico le puso la mano en el hombro

-todo saldrá bien-dijo Lee con una sonrisa

-se lo que es mío y lo que me pertenece-dijo Naruto-pero se que a partir de ahora habrá problemas y a mi no me gustan

-algunas veces tienes que ser cruel, como lo son toda esta gente-dijo Lee serio, y luego sonrió-si no lo haces por ti hazlo por Sora que todo esto le pertenece

-por ahora él no tiene que salir a la luz-dijo Naruto

-ya quiero ver la cara de cada uno de ellos, cuando Sora se quede con todo-dijo Lee sonriendo

-asta yo quiero ver sus caras-dijo Naruto

-es momento de entrar-la recepcionista los vio y le iba a decir algo, pero ellos dos entraron al ascensor y subieron a la penúltima planta, salieron y se dirigieron a una de las puertas del fondo y ponía el nombre de Mia

-hha corrido mucho para poner su nombre-dijo Naruto

-buenos días-dijo la secretaria, los dos chicos la miraron

-Hinata-susurró Naruto

-como sabes mi … Naruto eres tú-dijo la chica asombrada para luego sonreír y seguramente abrazarlo-no puedo creer que estés vivo … he oído hablar a Sakura y a su madre que hablaban de ti

-me alegra verte Hinata-dijo Naruto-pero no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo

-entiendo-dijo Hinata-la señora Mia está dentro

-no la digas nada-dijo Naruto-y seguro que su hija está con ella

-a si es-dijo Hinata

-Naruto es momento de entrar-dijo Lee

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto

-lucha por lo que es tuyo-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-y estoy segura que tú serás mejor que ellas dos como jefe-la chica fue a su lugar y Lee y Naruto entraron sin llamar, Mia y Sakura miraron al rubio con desprecio

-que haces aquí escoria-dijo Sakura

-que crees tú-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-os doy a las dos cinco minutos para que os larguéis-las dos empezaron a reír

-y si no lo hacemos que nos harás-dijo Mia

-pues llamaré a la policía-dijo Naruto

-Minato me ha dejado todo, ya que su único hijo está muerto-dijo Mia con arrogancia

-el señor Minato Namikaze, después de la desaparición de su único hijo no hizo testamento-dijo Lee con seriedad-eso quiere decir que todos y cuando digo todo son todas las propiedades y vienes le pertenece a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

-eso es mentira-dijo Mia enfadada-Minato me dijo que cambió el testamento y que todo nos lo dejaba a mi hija y a mi, ya que éramos su única familia

-el señor Minato Namikaze la mintió-dijo Lee-y si yo estuviera en vuestro lugar dejaría de sonreír de esa manera y me marcharía de aquí y no lo volvería a pisar

-llamaré al abogado-dijo Mia, para saber si eso es verdad-cogió el teléfono y llamó, en el transcurso de la llamada las facciones de la mujer cambiaba a odio e ira para colgar con fuerza sin despedirse

-que pasa mama-dijo Sakura

-que lo que ha dicho mi abogado es verdad-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-será mejor que os marchéis o llamaré a la policía-dijo Lee, la mujer cogió sus cosas y con su hija al lado pasó por el lado del rubio

-esto no se quedará a si-susurró Mia

-cuando salgas quita ese nombre de la puerta-dijo Naruto-y otra cosa, no volváis a parecer por aquí

-yo vendré cuando quiera-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa ya que mi futuro esposo también es dueño de esta empresa

-que pena me da tu futuro esposo-dijo Naruto-y asta que no le saques todo el dinero no pararas

-cállate, adefesio-dijo Sakura marchándose y su madre también se fue tras ella

-me da pena Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Lee-tener a esa como esposa debe de ser un martirio -los dos empezaron a reír

-tienes razón-dijo Naruto-pero cada uno tiene lo que se merece-el rubio se sentó en la silla de la mesa-espero que este trabajo no me venga grande

-seguro que lo haces bien-dijo Lee-me voy, iré con Sai para contarle, mas tarde vendremos-el rubio sonrió y Lee se fue, y en ese momento entró Hinata

-hola Naruto-dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa -me alegra que estés en tu puesto, y cualquier cosa puedes decirme, te ayudaré encantada

-como que eres secretaria, Hinata-dijo Naruto-es igual, a partir de ahora serás mi mano derecha

-pero …

-nada de peros tu serás y no hay nada mas que hablar-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-y que pasa con Tenten-dijo Hinata-ella es la mejor amiga de Sakura

-Sakura no está aquí-dijo Naruto serio-no la despediré, ella estará en recepción y la que está en recepción será mi secretaria

-Karin será tu secretaria y no te arrepentirás-dijo Hinata-a Tenten no le hará mucha gracia

-me da igual-dijo Naruto-tú serás la encargada de decirles a ellas y enseña a Karin

-de acuerdo-dijo Hinata saliendo del despacho

-esto se va a poner muy divertido-susurró Naruto una vez que se quedó solo-os haré pagar cada lágrima que derramé-sonrió maliciosamente-sobre todo a ti, Sasuke Uchiha

Continuará …..

_Otro capitulo mas, que espero que os haya gustado … comentar que me hace feliz _


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4_

Sakura estaba muy enfadada, la chica estaba tomándose un café y su teléfono sonó, la chica lo cogió

-no estoy de humor para escuchar tus tenterías, Tenten

-solo quería decirte que el adefesio de tu hermano me ha quitado mi puesto y me ha puesto de recepcionista-dijo Tenten por la otra línea

-maldito engendro-dijo Sakura con veneno-y a quien a puesto de asistente?

-a quien crees-dijo Tenten- a la tonta de Hinata y de secretaria a Karin

-ese maldito me las va apagar-dijo Sakura con ira

-por lo menos tienes a Sasuke

-voy hacer que esos dos se odien mas de lo que se odian-dijo Sakura-me casaré con Sasuke, le daré el hijo que tanto quiere-sonrió con malicia-y después todo será mío, cuando Sasuke desaparezca

-lo tienes todo planeado-dijo Tenten

-tengo que conseguir que Sasuke se ha cueste conmigo-dijo Sakura-y mi plan comenzará

-y que vas hacer con el adefesio-dijo Tenten

-por ahora nada-dijo Sakura-pero poco a poco le pasará como a su padre-sonrió-y deseará haberse suicidado-Tenten no dijo nada-estás conmigo verdad

-si-susurró Tenten

-eso esperaba-dijo Sakura-o si no lo pasarás muy mal

-siempre hemos estado juntas, por que ahora debería fallarte-dijo Tenten

-tengo que colgar-dijo Sakura colgando el teléfono, miró al frente para luego sonreír-un día de estos unos amigos míos te harán una visita, Naruto

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a la empresa, se sorprendió al no ver en la recepción a Karin

-que haces aquí, Tenten-dijo Sasuke

-tu socio-dijo la chica castaña de mala gana

-mi socio-dijo sin entender Sasuke-dirás …

-Naruto Namikaze-dijo con desprecio Tenten-ha llegado y ha echado de malas formas a Sakura y a mia de la empresa … se cree que es el dueño

-en parte lo es

-ahora que su padre ha muerto aparece para quedarse con todo el dinero … Sasuke yo de ti no me acercaría a él

-por que lo dices-dijo Sasuke serio

-seguro que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para tener en su poder la totalidad de la empresa-dijo Tenten, el chico no la dejó de mirar con su mirada fría ni un solo segundo-seguro que es capaz de cualquier cosa, y como es doncel es capaz de embarazarse de cualquiera y decir que el niño es tuyo o de Itachi para quedarse con todo

-yo no creo que sea capaz de hacer tal cosa-dijo Sasuke

-yo estoy en tu lugar y no me acercaría a ese-dijo Tenten con desprecio-a cambiado, ya no es ese chico ingenuo e infantil, ahora es calculador, cuando lo veas me darás la razón-Sasuke miró hacia el ascensor y se puso a pensar en como era el rubio y volvió a mirar a la chica

-ya me he encontrado con él-dijo Sasuke y la chica se sorprendió-su actitud es muy fría-se puso serio-no voy a permitir que haga lo que quiera

-creo que deberías de defender a Sakura y a su madre-dijo Tenten-ella te ha ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio

-tienes razón-dijo Sasuke-Naruto no puede hacer lo que quiera en la empresa-sin mas fue hacia el ascensor y se metió dentro

-eres tan fácil de manipular, Sasuke-sonrió maliciosamente Tenten-en eso cambiaras

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a la oficina que antes le pertenecía a Minato Namikaze

-buenos días, Sasuke-el chico se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica pelirroja con gafas-cuanto tiempo, hacía mucho que no te aparecías por la empresa

-buenos días, Karin-dijo con seriedad Sasuke-está Naruto en la oficina?

-si-dijo Karin-pero está con Lee y Sai

-quienes son Lee y Sai?

-son muy cercanos a Naruto-dijo Karin con una sonrisa divertida-pero deben de salir en cualquier momento, ya que lleban un rato allí dentro-el chico la miró con seriedad-yo de ti aprobecharía el tiempo-se sentó en su escritorio, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y salieron Lee y Sai, estos dos vieron a Sasuke con seriedad

-tú debes de ser el Uchiha bastardo-dijo Sai acercándose a Sasuke con una sonrisa falsa, Lee solo lo miraba con seriedad

-que me has dicho-dijo Sasuke con odio

-la verdad-dijo Sai sin quitar su sonrisa

-Sai-dijo Lee-tenemos que irnos-miró a Sasuke-no malgastes saliba con este tipo

-tienes razón, Lee-dijo Sai-no gastaré mi tiempo con una persona como esta-el chico miró a la pelirroja-adiós

-Karin, nos volveremos a ver pronto-dijo Lee y los dos se fueron, Sasuke le miró mientras se alejaban para luego mirar la puerta y entró sin tocar, vio al rubio que estaba de espaldas hablando por teléfono y escuchó lo que decía

-Deidara, entonces no puedes hacer nada para que se quede-dijo Naruto por el teléfono-ya veo, si no hay mas remedio, deberá venir-lo dijo con enfado-si, ya, sabes que le quiero, pero si viene aquí, puede a ver problemas-Naruto se giró y vio a Sasuke-sabes que lo que quiero es todo y voy hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo., para que él esté bien y a si yo estaré bien-sonrió el rubio sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke que este parecía que iba a matar a alguien con la mirada-dale un beso a Sora de mi parte-sin mas colgó y los dos chicos se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada, Naruto cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos-que es lo que quieres Sasuke Uchiha

-no pienso consentir que te salgas con la tuya-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-y que vas hacer-dijo Naruto vas ha decirles a tus amigos los populares que me golpeen

-no quería creer lo que me había dicho-dijo Sasuke-pero al escuchar tu conversación se que es verdad

-a si-dijo Naruto-y según tú cual es la verdad

-que eres una zorra, y que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero-dijo Sasuke, Naruto dio unos pasos hacia el otro chico para quedar a centímetros de él y lo miró con ira

-repite lo que has dicho, maldito bastardo-dijo Naruto y el otro sonrió con arrogancia

-que haces cualquier cosa por dinero y que eres una zorra-dijo Sasuke, Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza-y que estuviste conmigo por el dinero para que te dejara embarazado-el rubio por la ira le dio un puñetazo en la cara

-la verda duele, no crees Naruto-dijo Sasuke poniéndose la mano en la mejilla

-si supieras cuanto te odio

-no te creas que volveré a caer-dijo Sasuke

-ahora resulta que el que no hizo nada eres tú-dijo Naruto

-no niego que aposté que te quitaría la virginidad-dijo Sasuke-pero perdí, ya que tú de virgen no tenías nada

-eres un desgraciado-gritó Naruto con ira

-prefiero ser un desgraciado antes de ser una maldita zorra-dijo Sasuke y Naruto le dio la espalda ya que sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse

-me da igual lo que pienses de mi-dijo Naruto-ya no me afecta

-a mi tampoco me afecta nada de lo que venga de ti-dijo Sasuke-ah otra cosa cuando decidas hacer cambios en la empresa debes de decirlo, ya que no eres el dueño … Sakura puede venir cuando quiera-el azabache suspiró-ya que ella es mi novia-el rubio se tensó y no pudo detener las lágrimas

-eso me lo imaginaba-susurró Naruto muy flojo pero fue escuchado por el azabache

-me largo-dijo Sasuke con mal humor-no me gusta tenerte cerca y tampoco quiero estar cerca de las cosas que sean tuyas -sin mas se fue dando un portazo, Naruto con paso lento se acercó a la pared se apoyó en ella y se deslizó asta quedar sentado en el suelo, dobló las piernas y puso su cara en las rodillas y empezó a llorar con desesperación

Extrañarte es mi necesidad, vivo en la desesperanza.  
Desde que tú ya no vuelves más,  
Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad con el nudo en la garganta,  
Y es que no te dejo de pensar,  
Poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe  
Perdiendo la voz

Coro  
Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad  
Sálvame del hastió, estoy hecho a tu voluntad,  
Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad,  
Sálvame del hastió, no me dejes caer jamás.

Te propongo tanto continuar pero amor es la palabra  
Que me cuenta a veces olvidar,  
Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad con el nudo en la garganta,  
Y es que no te dejo de pensar,  
Poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe  
Perdiendo la voz

Coro  
Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad  
Sálvame del hastió, estoy hecho a tu voluntad,  
Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad,  
Sálvame del hastió, no me dejes caer jamás

continuará …...

_Otro capitulo mas que espero que os haya gustado comentar por fa que me hace feliz …. la canción es de RBD que se titula Sálvame _


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5_

Naruto llegó al apartamento, ya era de noche y fue directo a su cuarto sin mirar a las personas que estaban allí, entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro, se quitó el traje para ponerse unos pantalones y una camiseta para estar mas cómodo, se sentó en la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesita para sacar una foto, la miró y unas lágrimas volvieron a salir, en la foto había dos niños de unos siete años, uno era rubio y sus ojos azules que los cubría con unas gafas gruesas, también sonreía con felicidad mostrando sus dientes con aparatos, al lado del rubio había otro niño de pelo azabache con reflejos azules que le pasaba el brazo por el cuello al rubio, sonreía u sus ojos negros brillaban de felicidad, Naruto pasó su dedo por el niño azabache con susvidad, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir

-por que me odias tanto-susurró Naruto-por que me haces tanto daño, que es lo que te he hecho para que me trates de esta forma-se tumbó en la cama puso la foto en su pecho y siguió llorando durante bastante tiempo asta que se durmió

**Flash Back**

Dos niños de unos siete años estaban jugando en el parque, en unos bancos algo alejadas estaban dos mujeres una de pelo negro y otra de pelo pelirrojo que hablaban y sonreían

-Sasuke-dijo uno de los niños

-dime Naruto

-crees que cuando seamos mayores seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos?

-por que lo dices?-dijo Sasuke sin entender

-es que nuestras madres y nuestros padres son amigos desde que eran pequeños y siguen siendo muy amigos, tú crees que seguiremos siendo igual de amigos que ahora?-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa y el otro lo miró serio

-que preguntas mas tontas dices-dijo Sasuke-nosotros seremos mas que amigos

-de veras-dijo Naruto muy feliz-y siempre me pretejerás para que nadie me haga daño?

-pues claro-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera-te prometo que no dejaré que nadie te haga daño y siempre estaremos juntos

-te quiero mucho, Sasuke

-yo también te quiero, Naruto-dijo Sasuke abrazando al rubio-y cuando seamos mayores nos casaremos para que nadie nos separe-el rubio se sonrojó por lo dicho

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto abrió los ojos miró la foto e hizo una pequeña sonrisa para luego dejar la foto en el cajón de la mesita y se sentó en la cama

-quien iba a decir que la persona que me iba hacer mas daño serías tú-susurró con tristeza Naruto, para levantarse y salir de la habitación, para ir a ducharse, una vez hecho se vistió y fue a desayunar, al llegar a la cocina vio que el desayuno estaba hecho y todos estaban levantados, miró el reloj y vio que eran mas de las diez

-Naruto estás bien-dijo Lee preocupado

-si-dijo Naruto y vio como Deidera entraba a la cocina con un niño al lado de pelo negro y ojos azules-cuando habéis llegado?

-hace una hora e hice el desayuno-dijo Deidera y luego miró al niño-Sora no le vas a decir nada?

-buenos días-dijo el niño

-ahora mismo me vas a decir lo que ha pasado-dijo Naruto con seriedad

-unos niños me insultaron diciéndome, monstruo-dijo Sora serio-yo les golpee y después me llevaron donde el director y él me dijo que era normal que hiciera eso por que era un delincuente, entonces le golpee-Sora miraba con seriedad a los ojos de Naruto, Naruto también le miraba para luego mirar hacia el lado con enfado

-por mi como si los fueras matado a todos-dijo Naruto serio

-Naruto, como le puedes decir eso tiene seis años-dijo Deidera enfadado

-es igual a su padre-dijo Naruto y Sora abrió los ojos-y eso me hace enfadar

-pero si tú me dices que si alguien se mete conmigo que les golpee-dijo Sora

-el problema es donde te voy a meter-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Sai viendo como el niño miraba al suelo-no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir

-no me suelo arrepentir de nada-dijo Naruto-veré si te puedo meter al colegio donde yo iba de niño, lo malo que no es un internado-el niño cerró sus manos con fuerza

-yo no quiero ir a un internado-dijo Sora mirando a Naruto con enfado

-,e da igual tu opinión-dijo Naruto

-pues a mi también me da igual tu opinión-dijo Sora-seguro que si estuviera con mi otro padre sería mas feliz-Naruto al escuchar esto se enfadó y le pegó en la cara al niño

-escuchame bien-dijo Naruto con ira, Sora se puso la mano en la mejilla impidiendo que las lágrimas salgan, Sai y Lee se levantaron de sus asientos y Deidara puso la mano en la boca sorprendido-nunca vuelvas hablar de él, y nunca sabrás quien es tu otro padre

-te odio-gritó el niño y salió del apartamento corriendo

-Sora-gritó Naruto

-te pasaste, Narutp-dijo enfadado Deidara

-iré a buscarlo-dijo Lee

-dejenlo-dijo Naruto-debe de tranquilizarse

-pero él no conoce este lugar-dijo Sai serio-se puede perder

-no pasará eso-dijo Naruto marchándose a su habitación

Continuará ….

_Se que es corto, los próximos serán mas largos … comentar por fa _


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 6_

Sora estaba en el parque cercano del apartamento, daba puñetazos a un árbol por lo enfadado que estaba

-te odio-dijo Sora con rabia

-si sigues a si te harás daño-el niño se giró y miró a la persona con frialdad

-tienes una mirada muy fría, me recuerdas a mi cuando estoy enfadado

-déjame solo-dijo Sora

-cuando era niño y me enfadaba con alguien también solía golpear un árbol-Sora miraba como esa persona se le acercaba-cual es tu nombre?

-tendrías que decir primero el tuyo

-me llamo Sasuke-el niño lo miró de arriba abajo durante unos segundos

-tengo el presentimiento que te conozco, que te he visto en algún lugar-dijo Sora

-lo dudo-dijo Sasuke-como te llamas?

-Sora-los dos se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos, luego Sasuke miró al cielo con nostalgia

-tu colo de ojos me recuerda a una persona-dijo Sasuke con tristeza-me gusta venir aquí, tengo muchos buenos recuerdos en este lugar con una persona

-te han roto el corazón?-dijo Sora-no lo creo, a mi padre se lo rompieron, y cuando cree que nadie le ve o le escucha se pone a llorar, y cuando me mira se pone triste y luego se enfada

-no me han roto el corazón-dijo Sasuke-yo se lo rompí a alguien y lo peor es que sigo haciéndolo y yo no soporto que me haya utilizado

-que triste-dijo Sora

-ni siquiera se por que te cuento esto-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa mirando al niño y Sora lo miró

-si me invitas a comer, me harás muy feliz-dijo Sora con una media sonrisa-Deidara dice que con la comida se quita los problemas de la cabeza

-me recuerdas a mi cuando era niño-dijo Sasuke

-no creo que una persona como tú conozca a mi padre, sois diferentes-dijo Sora

-de acuerdo te invito-dijo Sasuke-no se por que pero me das mucha confianza … y me tienes que contar que te a pasado con tu padre-el niño sonrió

-tu también puedes contarme tus problemas-dijo Sora-vamos a comer que tengo hambre

ºººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en la entrada de una casa enorme con Lee

-es el momento Naruto

-voy a disfrutar muchísimo-dijo Naruto

-que vas hacer luego

-la voy a donar-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-tengo malos recuerdos aquí

-los papeles los tengo-dijo Lee-si no se van por las buenas será por las malas

-cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor-dijo Naruto y tocó el timbre y salió una empleada-diles a Sakura y Mia que bajen-la empleada lo miró para luego entrar, al cabo de unos minutos Mia y Sakura abrieron la puerta y cuando vieron a Naruto se enfadaron

-que es lo que quieres-dijo Mia con ira, Lee se acercó a la mujer con un papel en la mano

-este papel son los documentos que indica que esta casa es de Kushina Uzumaki, como ella falleció esta casa le pertenece a Naruto Namikaze que es su único hijo-dijo Lee con seriedad, Naruto sonrió con arrogancia y las dos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa-por eso les daremos media hora para que recoja sus pertenencia y se vallan de esta residencia

-esta casa es de Minato Namikaze-dijo Mia con rabia-y él al estar muerto me pertenece

-no señora-dijo Lee-si esta casa fuera como usted dice del señor Minato Namikaze igual pasaría a su único hijo Naruto Namikaze, por eso les pediría que recojan sus cosas y en media hora se vallan y si no es a si llamaremos a la policía ya que están ocupando algo que no les pertenece-Sakura enfadada se metió en la casa

-me las pagaras maldito bastardo-dijo Mia con ira y cerró la puerta con un portazo

-ahora esas dos están en la calle-dijo Naruto serio-me encantó ver sus caras, sobre todo la de Sakura

-Naruto-dijo Lee-quería comentarte lo de Sora-el rubio lo miró-creo que te pasaste, lo que tenías que hacer es pasar mas tiempo con él

-no tengo tiempo para pasar con él-dijo Naruto y miró al suelo con tristeza-pero lo intento, pero hay algo que me enfada cuando lo miro

-el parecido que tiene con su padre-dijo Lee y el rubio lo miró con enfado-Sora tiene derecho a saber quien es su padre o si no cuando sea mas mayor te lo echará en cara, lo buscará y asta lo puedes perder

-cuando sea mas mayor Sora sabrá que su padre no lo quiere por que es parte de mi-dijo Naruto con tristeza

-por que dices eso-dijo Lee

-él me lo dijo ayer-dijo Naruto con un suspiro-por eso nunca Sora conocerá a su padre

-pero le dijiste?

-no estoy loco para decirle-dijo Naruto-el siempre a querido tener hijos tener una familia y por mi parte este hijo no lo tendrá … que los tenga con su novia

-su novia-dijo Lee

-si-dijo Naruto-su novia es Sakura, él mismo me lo dijo

-que sorpresa-dijo Lee-esa chica no pierde el tiempo, es igual a su madre, es capaz de estar con cualquiera por dinero

-es obvio que quiere su dinero-dijo Naruto

-vas hacer algo para impedir eso-dijo Lee-lo digo por Sora

-no lo había pensado-dijo Naruto- ella es capaz de embarazarse de otro y encasquetárselo a él

-es capaz de eso?

-si-dijo Naruto y los dos vieron como Mia y Sakura salieron de la casa enfadadas

-no hace falta que nos deis las llaves-dijo Lee-cambiaremos la cerradura

-a si tendréis un recuerdo-dijo Naruto sonriendo, ninguna de las dos dijo nada solo lo miraron con odio-Sakura, podrías pedir ayuda a tu novio-la chica lo miró sin entender-Sasuke me dijo que sois novios-la chica sonrió

-y somos muy felices-dijo Sakura-pero Naruto te juro que me vas a pagar por lo que me estás haciendo

-si a si eres mas feliz bien por ti-dijo Naruto

-que paséis un buen día-dijo Lee con una sonrisa y las dos se subieron al coche y se fueron

-no sabía que estabas con Sasuke Mia

-ni yo-dijo Sakura mirando su móvil-Sasuke le dijo eso para ponerlo celoso

-y por que lo haría-dijo Mia

-Sasuke está locamente enamorado de Naruto, las únicas que lo sabemos por que él nos lo ha dicho es Tente y yo y creo que su hermano Itachi lo sospecha

-que!-dijo Mia sorprendida

-no te preocupes mama-dijo Sakura-yo voy hacer que esos dos se odien-Mia sonrió-pero antes tengo que vengarme de ese adefesio

-que vas hacer?-dijo Mia viendo como su hija se ponía el teléfono en el oído

-tengo un trabajo para ti y tus amigos-dijo Sakura hablando por teléfono-gopearlo asta que no respire y si queréis todos os podéis divertir con él, ya saves a lo que refiero con eso-la chica de pelo rosa sonrió maliciosamente-te enviaré una foto de él y te volveré a llamar para darte la señal para que hagáis este pequeño trabajo-la chica se mordió el labio inferior-no te preocupes os recompensaré a todos como se debe-y colgó, madre e hija se miraron y sonrieron con malicia

Continuará …

_Otro capitulo que espero que os haya gustado … por fa comentar para saber que os a parecido _


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo 7_

Sasuke y Sora caminaban por las calles hablando como si se conocieran de siempre

-entonces, te peleaste con tu padre por que te peleaste-dijo Sasuke

-por pelearme no-dijo Sora-él me dice que si alguien se mete conmigo que le golpee

-esas cosas no la suele decir un padre

-mi padre es diferente a todos-dijo Sora-él lo ha pasado mal

-entonces por que discutisteis?-dijo Sasuke

-pues …

-Sora-dijo alguien detrás de llos y Sasuke y el niño se giraron y vieron a Naruto-ha esta hora vuelves

-papa, yo …

-no digas nada-dijo Naruto serio-vete a casa

-he conocido ha este señor y es muy amable-dijo Sora sonriendo, Naruto miró a la persona que acompañaba al niño y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y luego se enfadó, miró a Sora y luego a Sasuke para luego mirar al niño

-vete a casa-dijo con enfado Naruto

-pero …

-nada de peros-dijo Naruto con la misma actitud-escúchame bien Sora, no quiero que te acerques a este hombre

-pero por que-dijo Sora sin entender

-por que él es una mala persona-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke que este miraba al rubio como ido-y los mas importante por que te lo digo yo

-pero a mi me gusta-dijo Sora con morros

-he dicho que vallas a casa-dijo Naruto y el niño sin decir nada se fue con enfado

-tienes un hijo-susurró Sasuke-eso quiere decir que estás con alguien y decidiste formar una familia-miró al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior y luego miró al rubio-solo espero que te haga feliz-se dio la vuelta

-no te entiendo-dijo Naruto serio-ayer me odiabas y hoy me deseas lo mejor … se puede saber que te pasa

-si te lo dijera no me creerías-susurró Sasuke

-si no lo dices no lo sabré

-no te interesa-gritó Sasuke y comenzó a caminar cabizbajo, el rubio lo agarró del brazo y lo encaró

-dime que es lo que te pasa en este momento-dijo Naruto enfadado y abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo como los ojos negros brillaban a punto de llorar, Sasuke agachó la cabeza y su flequillo tapó sus ojos-estás a si por que les ha pasado algo a tus padres?-Sasuke negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa

-no me pasa nada-susurró Sasuke-y gracias por preocuparte por mis padres … tengo que irme-Naruto le soltó del brazo extrañado por su extraña actitud-ojala seamos amigos otra vez-Sasuke se fue y Naruto lo miró irse

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la barra del bar, ya era de noche, no paraba de beber, llebaba mucho tiempo en el lugar y se le notaba a leguas que estaba borracho, en una mesa de ese mismo bar estaba una chica con ojos verdes besando a un chico asta que miró a la barra y vio a Sasuke tomando desesperadamente, la chica de pelo rosa se levantó y se despidió del chico con un apasionado beso y se acercó a Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa

ºººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó rápido y Sasuke abrió los ojos con pesadez, lo primero que hizo es ponerse la mano en la cabeza y luego miró el lugar, le costó reconocer el lugar y se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared, se miró y vio que no tenía puesto la parte de arriba, y es cuando notó que alguien estaba a su lado, miró a la persona y vio que era una mujer y sin pensarlo levantó la sabana y cuando vio que estaba desnudo y se asustó, miró a la mujer y la destapó un poco y es cuando vio unos cabellos rosas

-no puede ser-dijo Sasuke, la chica empezó a moverse y se despertó y miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa

-buenos días Sasuke

-que es lo que pasó anoche? Sakura-dijo el chico, la chica lo miró sin comprender

-no te acuerdas de lo bien que no lo pasemos anoche-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-no recuerdo nada-dijo Sasuke-ni siquiera recuerdo de haberte visto allí-la chico hizo una mueca de disgusto-Sakura no me puedo creer que tú y yo …

-hayamos tenido una noche de pasión-dijo Sakura sonriendo-pues si lo hemos tenido

-no me lo puedo creer-dijo Sasuke incrédulo

- mira Sasuke-dijo Sakura-los dos estabamos muy bebidos y lo hicimos por la misma persona

-no te entiendo

-Naruto me ha echado de casa-dijo con tristeza Sakura, Sasuke se sorprendió-y tú estabas a si por él …. Sasuke, Naruto ha cambiado, no tiene sentimientos por nadie, y por ti no los va a tener, y mira que en el pasado de decía que te amaba y todas esas cosas, y sabes una cosa, creo que todo lo que te decía es mentira, lo que quería y quiere es todo tu patrimonio, seguro que buscaba era embarazarse y menos mal que no lo consiguió-la chica suspiró viendo al chico que miraba al frente sin pestañear mirando un punto fijo-yo nunca haría algo a si … tienes que tener cuidado por que seguro que quiere eso

-Naruto está con alguien-susurró Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al frente, Sakura lo miró asombrada-y tiene un hijo, y eso no quiere de mi-la chica se puso seria

-tiene un hijo-dijo Sakura incrédula-que edad tiene?

-no lo se-dijo Sasuke-creo que unos seis o cinco años, la noticia de que Naruto tiene ha alguien me ha destrozado

-tienes que olvidarle-dijo Sakura

-no puedo y lo e intentado-dijo Sasuke con un suspiro-e intentado estar con otras personas y no he podido y tú eso lo sabes … ojala desapareciera … estoy pagando el daño que le hice

-no creo que sea para tanto-dijo Sakura y Sasuke la miró

-aún sigo sin poder creerme que tú y yo …

-folláramos-dijo Sakura adelantándose y Sasuke sonrió-hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos … pero no te preocupes seguiremos igual de amigos-Sasuke no contestó y se levantó de la cama para meterse al baño y cerró la puerta del baño, Sakura al ver que cerró la puerta sonrió con malicia-mi plan comienza ahora, y todo lo tuyo querido Sasuke será mío-y se tocó la barriga

ºººººººººº

Naruto estaba en la oficina mirando unos papeles y con él estaba su asistente, el rubio dejó de mirar los papeles para poner su mano en el corazón

-te ocurre algo Naruto-dijo Hinata preocupada

-sentí un mal presentimiento

-como que-dijo Hinata

-no lo se-dijo Naruto preocupado- algo me dice que va ha pasar algo, no se si es conmigo o con Sasuke

-Naruto-dijo Hinata-has visto ha Sasuke-el rubio la miró

-si-dijo Naruto

-has hablado con él

-si-la chica le siguió mirando y el rubio suspiró-solo discutimos cuando nos vemos … pero ayer le noté raro, me dijo que le gustaría que fueramos otra vez amigos

-y por que no lo intentas-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-para que-dijo Naruto-para que vuelva a jugar conmigo

-si hablas a si es que aún sigues sintiendo algo muy fuerte por él-dijo Hinata como si nada

-yo no siento nada por él-dijo enfadado Naruto-y si siento algo por él es odio

-no me lo creo-dijo Hinata cogiendo unos papeles

-no sabes nada de lo que siento-Hinata se iba a ir

-quieres hacer ver a todos que ya no sientes nada por Sasuke, pero tú sabes que aún lo amas y mas que antes-dijo Hinata dejándolo solo, Naruto suspiró con pesadez

-puede que tengas razón Hinata-susurró Naruto

Continuará …

_Otro capitulo, un poco mas largo, espero que os guste …. Comentar por fa _


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 8_

Sasuke estaba en la cafetería tomando un café y alguien se le acercó

-hola Sasuke-el azabache miró a la persona que este sonreía

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke

-me dijiste si podíamos volver a ser amigos-dijo Naruto-lo pensé, y me gustaría volver a ser amigos-Sasuke se sorprendió-puedo sentarme contigo?

-si claro-dijo Sasuke, el rubio se sentó al frente del otro, hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos

-deberías de hacer tus obligaciones en la empresa-dijo Naruto para romper ese silencio

-paso-dijo Sasuke mirando su café

-por que-dijo Naruto y en ese momento un camarero vino a la mesa, el rubio pidió un café y el camarero se fue-es por que está tu hermano?

-no me gusta hablar de él-dijo Sasuke

-a mi me fuera gustado tener un hermano mayor como Itachi-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se enfadó-es una buena persona, pero algo sádico, sabes que Deidara pasa mucho tiempo con él?

-si tanto te gusta mi hermano te lo puedes quedar-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-nunca cambiaras al respeto a tu hermano-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-si tuvieras un padre que te compara con tu hermano mayor me entenderías-dijo Sasuke

-por lo menos tu padre se preocupa por ti-dijo Naruto

-si pero …

-cosa que mi padre no lo ha hecho-dijo Naruto con algo de tristeza

-deberías de aplicarte el cuento-dijo Sasuke con seriedad

-no te entiendo

-hablo de tu hijo Sora-dijo el azabache y Naruto lo miró con seriedad-deberías de pasar mas tiempo con él

-eso es algo que a ti no te …

-se que no me importa-dijo Sasuke-Sora me gusta, y estando con él siento algo extraño en mi interior, y sinceramente me gustaría que pasaras mas tiempo con él … si yo tuviera un hijo estaría siempre con él-Naruto solo lo miraba y Sasuke apoyó el codo en la mesa y puso la mano en la cara-te acuerdas cuando éramos niños? Yo te decía que nos íbamos a casar y tendríamos muchos hijos

-recuerdo que decías que como mínimo tendríamos cinco hijos-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-que pena que eso no va a pasar-dijo Sasuke para mirar al rubio

-cuando eres niño se dice muchas tonterías

-si, debe de ser eso-dijo Sasuke

-luego crecimos y tú cambiaste mucho-dijo Naruto con seriedad, Sasuke suspiró-sobre todo conmigo

-Naruto, yo estaba enfadado-dijo Sasuke-mi padre solo me comparaba con mi hermano y eso me daba rabia, intentaba que mi padre me diera mi lugar, pero no fue a si y lo pagaba con las personas que estaban en mi alrededor, pero sobre todo contigo, ahora me arrepiente, si yo fuera sido un buen amigo, no me fuera alejado de ti, cuando se metían contigo debería de haber salido en tu defensa y todo sería diferente

_-_no se puede cambiar el pasado

-yo de verdad que lo siento y te pido disculpas, perdóname, Naruto-dijo el azabache arrepentido-yo fui el que te hizo mas daño

-no te creas tanto, Sasuke-dijo Naruto-todos me hicisteis daño … pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso, yo he seguido adelante y tu también

-si-dijo Sasuke

-tu tienes a tu novia Sakura, te casaras con ella y tendréis hijos-dijo Naruto

-sobre eso, Sakura no es mi novia-dijo Sasuke-no se por que te dije eso, ella solo es mi amiga una gran amiga

-valla amiga-dijo Naruto enfadado

-por que has echado de la casa a Sakura y a su madre-dijo Sasuke con seriedad

-por que esa casa es mía-dijo como si nada Naruto-y ellas no tienen que estar allí-el azabache iba a decir algo pero el rubio prosiguió-no se te ocurra defender a esas dos en mi presencia, ellas son de lo peor y estoy seguro que ellas mataron a mi padre para quedarse con la fortuna, pero nunca imaginaron que yo volvería e impediría que se quedaran con algo que no le pertenece

-ellas no son capaces de hacer tal cosa-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-Sakura te tiene manipulado-dijo Naruto serio-con su cara de niña buena

-eso no es verdad-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se levantó enfadado dejó unas monedas y se fue sin despedirse

ºººººººººººººº

Era de noche, Naruto, Sai y Lee estaban en la sala del apartamento, tomando algo, Naruto y Sai estaban fumando un cigarrillo

-parece que te llevas bien con el Uchiha bastardo, Naruto-dijo Sai como si nada pero con un toque de seriedad

-ese es mi plan-dijo Naruto dando una calada al cigarrillo

-que plan-dijo Lee tomando un sorbo de su cerveza

-ahora me toca a mi jugar con él-dijo sonriendo Naruto

-le vas hacer lo que él te hizo a ti?-dijo Sai mirándolo

-si-dijo Naruto-le hhe dicho que podemos ser amigos, pero conseguiré que se me declare, jugaré con él para que crea que estoy en sus pies y después le dejaré-Sai sonrió y Lee negó con la cabeza-hare que me suplique que quiere estar conmigo y que llore lágrimas de sangre como él hizo conmigo

-por mi está bien-dijo Sai-el Uchiha bastardo no me gusta nada

-yo no lo veo bien-dijo Lee serio

-y como sabes que él va a querer algo serio contigo-dijo Sai-te ves muy seguro

-conoció a Sora-dijo Naruto como si nada-y se sorprendió que es mi hijo, pero cree que estoy con alguien y lo vi, no se como decirlo triste, no le hizo gracia que esté con alguien y menos que tenga un hijo con ese alguien-dio la última calada al cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero

-insisto, como que estás tan seguro-dijo Sai

-lo conozco desde que éramos niños-dijo Naruto-y debe creer que yo le pertenezco, los Uchiha si creen que algo es suyo nadie lo toca

-estás diciendo que él está enamorado de ti¿-dijo Lee sorprendido

-debo de atrarle o puede que esté enamorado de mi-dijo Naruto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Naruto-dijo Lee-yo creo que Sasuke debe de saber que Sora es su …

-eso nunca-dijo Naruto enfadado-él nunca va ha saber que es su padre

-por que no te pones en su lugar-dijo Lee serio-a ti te gustaría saber que eres padre

-en eso estoy de acuerdo con Lee-dijo Saiel tiene derecho, como Sora tiene derecho a saber que Sasuke Uchiha es su padre

-yo soy su padre-dijo Naruto enfadado-y Sasuke no es nada de él y si depende de mi no lo sabrá nunca

-no estoy de acuerdo-dijo Lee

-yo decido todo lo que tenga que ver con Sora-dijo Naruto-y otra cosa no le digáis nada a Deidara sobre lo de Sasuke

-de acuerdo-dijeron a la vez Sai y Lee

ººººººººº

Sora estaba en la habitación, salió para dejar el baso en la cocina, pero de detuvo cuando escuchó a Naruto, Lee y Sai, el niño se puso la mano en la boca

-no puedo creer que mi otro padre sea Sasuke-susurró Sora para volver a la habitación

ººººººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó, Sora se levantó y fue a la cocina a desayunar, cuando llegó estaban sentados Lee, Sai y Naruto, el niño se sentó al lado del rubio

-donde está Deidara?-preguntó Sora

-no vino anoche-dijo Sai

-la pregunta es con quien está-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-con Itachi-dijo Sai también sonriendo

-quien es Itachi-dijo Sora

-no te metas en las conversaciones de los adultos, Sora-dijo Naruto enfadado

-soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que quiero-dijo Sora con enfado

-eres un niño de seis años-dijo Naruto-y no tienes opinión

-no es justo que siempre quieras decidir lo que tengo que hacer-dijo Sora levantándose de la silla-tengo derecho de saber de mi otro padre-el rubio le miró con enfado

-él para ti está muerto-dijo Naruto

-yo quiero conocerlo

-nunca lo harás-dijo Naruto mas enfadado

-lo que vas a conseguir es que te odie de verdad-dijo Sora marchándose del apartamento

-Sora ven aquí-gritó Naruto

-el niño tiene razón

-no me ayudas en esto, Lee-dijo Naruto

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora corría por las calles asta que paró y miró el lugar, solo veía casas grandes y algunas personas caminando, volvió a mirar a su alrededor

-no lo puedo creer, me he perdido-dijo Sora y empezó a caminar cabizbajo asta que chocó con alguien y vio que era una mujer-lo siento

-no te preocupes-dijo la mujer amablemente-estás solo?-el niño no dijo nada-te has perdido?-Sora se mordió el labio inferior-no te preocupes te ayudaré a buscar a tus padres

-me enfadé con mi padre y me fui corriendo-dijo Sora, la mujer se agachó a su altura

-como te llamas pequeño

-Sora

-yo soy Mikoto y no te dejaré solo-sonrió la mujer y en ese momento se escuchó un ruido y Sora se sonrojó-tienes hambre?-el niño no dijo nada-te llevaré a mi casa y comeremos algo-Sora sonrió-vamos-los dos entraron a una de las casas mas grande, la mujer fue a la cocina y al cabo del rato vino con un zumo y unas galletas-y como son tus padres?

-solo conozco a uno-dijo Sora comiendo una galleta y mirando al lugar-pero mi padre es rubio con ojos azules-paró de hablar para acercarse a una foto y verla-conoces a mi padre?

-déjame ver la foto-dijo Mikoto acercándose al niño y viendo la foto-estos son unos amigos de la infancia, ella era Kushina Uzumaki y murió hace años y él es Minato Namikaze y murió hace poco-el niño se sorprendió y la mujer dejó la foto en su lugar para coger otra foto para enseñársela al niño-mira-Sora cogió la foto y la miró-el rubio es el hijo de ambos y el otro niño es mi hijo menor-sonrió la mujer-en la foto deberían de tener tu edad

-como se llaman?-dijo Sora sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo y escuchando

-mi hijo menor se llama Sasuke-dijo Mikoto-y el otro niño es Naruto Namikaze-Sora puso su dedo por el rubio de la foto que estaba sonriendo feliz y sus ojos brillaban de alegría y las deslizó

-está diferente, pero es mi padre

Continuará …

_Otro capitulo, se nota que estoy inspirada, Sora a conocido a Mikoto su abuela … espero que os haya gustado y por fa comentar que eso me hace muy feliz_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-que has dicho-dijo Mikoto sorprendida

-que el rubio es mi padre-dijo Sora

-tu eres hijo de Naruto-dijo Mikoto y el niño afirmó con la cabeza

-de que lo conoces-dijo Sora con interés, la mujer solo lo miraba, luego cogió la foto y la miró para luego ponerla en su lugar

-desde el día que nació-respondió Mikoto con una sonrisa-para mi es como otro hijo

-como era-dijo Sora con una sonrisa, la mujer le cogió de la mano y lo llevó asta el sofá y los dos se sentaron

-Naruto siempre ha sido un niño muy alegre-dijo Mikoto sonriendo-él y mi hijo menor Sasuke se la pasaban siempre haciendo travesuras y Kushina y yo les reñíamos pero ellos volvían hacerlas, siempre los dos estaban juntos, un día Kushina empezó a encontrarse mal, Naruto no se despegaba de ella, aprendió a cocinar para que ella se sintiera feliz, ya que Naruto no le gustaba ser doncel, al paso del tiempo Kushina murió-la mujer empezó a llorar-Naruto lo pasó muy mal los primeros meses, y luego empezó a sonreir como siempre, asta que Minato su padre se casó, tendría unos nueve o diez años, Naruto empezó a cambiar y mi Sasuke empezó alejarse de todos pero sobre todo de él asta que se alejó definitivamente de Naruto-Mikoto miró al suelo-Sasuke cambió y ya no era el mismo, empezó a pasar demasiado tiempo con Sakura la hija de Mia que esta es la la esposa de Minato-la mujer suspiró con pesar-Sasuke cambió tanto que no hablaba con nadie y a si durante años y aún lo sigue haciendo

-por que-dijo Sora muy atento

-no lo se-dijo Mikoto con tristeza-recuerdo que un día Sasuke llegó a casa, tendría unos quince o dieciséis años no lo recuerdo bien, no dijo nada como era de costumbre, entró a la sala y cogió la foto que estábamos viendo de ellos, pasó un dedo por Naruto y sonrió de felicidad, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía a si-Mikoto sonrió-me acerqué a él y le pregunté, Sasuke me miró y en sus ojos vi ese brillo que hacía años no veía, y sabes lo que me dijo,-miró al niño-que le amaba, no me dijo nombre de quien se refería-la mujer se puso triste-a los dos meses mas o menos recibimos la noticia de que Naruto se había tirado por un puente y que había muerto, no lo podíamos creer, Sasuke ya lo sabía y lo único que decía que eso mentira, el tiempo pasaba y el cuerpo no aparecía, Sasuke seguía en sus trece que Naruto estaba vivo, desaparecía por días, nunca decía a donde estaba nada, él seguía en su mundo, pero algo me decía que le estaba buscando-Mikoto con una sonrisa maternal le sonrió al niño-a la semana de que Naruto volviera yo hablé con Sasuke, él estaba tan mal, se echaba la culpa de todo por que le hizo daño y me confesó entre lágrimas que estaba enamorado de Naruto desde siempre-Mikoto acarició los cabellos azabaches del niño-sabes, te pareces mucho a Sasuke de pequeño excepto el color de ojos

-de veras-dijo Sora sonriendo

-si-dijo Mikoto

-ya llegué-los dos miraron a la puerta asta que vieron a Sasuke

-hola Sasuke-dijo Sora

-que haces aquí-dijo Sasuke

-me lo encontré, se había perdido y le invité a comer algo-dijo Mikoto sonriendo

-te llebaré a tu casa, Sora-dijo Sasuke

-claro-dijo Sora acercándose a Sasuke-a si nos conoceremos mejor, si tu quieres claro-el azabache sonrió

-claro-dijo Sasuke-no me digas que volviste a pelear con tu padre

-eso no importa-dijo Sora-me invitas antes a comer

-si no tengo mas remedio-dijo Sasuke

-me a gustado conocerte Mikoto, también quiero conocer a tu esposo-dijo Sora sonriendo

-como eres hijo de Naruto seguro que nos volveremos a ver-dijo Mikoto-da le saludos a Naruto y dile que venga a visitarnos y tú también

-le diré-dijo Sora-seguro que cuando le diga que te he conocido se pondrá feliz

-va monos-dijo Sasuke

-hijo, aprobecha-dijo Mikoto guiñando un ojo, Sasuke y Sora salieron de la casa y subieron al coche

-que ha querido decir que aprobeches?-dijo Sora

-nada-dijo Sasuke cortante

-no será que te da ánimos para que te ligues a mi padre?-dijo Sora serio, y Sasuke le miró serio-no te aconsejo que hagas eso

-por que lo dices-dijo Sasuke

-es por tu bien-dijo Sora-mi padre te quiere como amigo y te lo digo para que no te enfades, pero yo diría que ni para eso te quiere, aunque a mi me gustaría que estuvierais juntos-el niño susurró esto último y Sasuke no dijo nada y suspiró con molestia y se fueron

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke y Sora estaban comiendo en un restaurante y charlaban animadamente asta que una chica se les acercó

-hola Sasuke-dijo la chica sonriendo

-hola Sakura-dijo Sasuke y Sora la miró con enfado

-quien es el niño-dijo Sakura

-es Sora el hijo de Naruto-dijo Sasuke de mala gana, Sakura miró al niño con enfado detenidamente y luego miró a Sasuke para luego sonreír

-quien diría que mi querido Naruto tiene un hijo-dijo Sakura-deberías de estar feliz, Sora, por no parecerte a él físicamente

-prefiero parecerme a él a ser fea como tú-dijo Sora desafiante y sonriendo con malicia, la chica miró mal al niño y Sasuke sonrió

-solo quería saludarte, Sasuke-dijo Sakura nos vemos otro día-la chica se fue

-como puedes ser amigo de esa-dijo con desprecio Sora

-no deberías de judgar a las personas sin conocerlas-dijo Sasuke serio

-no me gusta su mirada, ni su sonrisa, a parte de eso es fea-dijo Sora

-nos vamos-dijo Sora-te llevaré a casa

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto salía de la empresa y antes de salir por la puerta miró a la recepcionista y se acercó a ella

Naruto, la chica lo miró mal-me gustaría pedirte un favor

-lo siento Naruto-dijo de mala gana Tenten-pero no tengo tiempo

-que pena-dijo Naruto como si nada y sonriendo-y mira que te iba a pedir algo que te iba a veneficiar y a parte ganarías mucho dinero en poco tiempo-suspiró el rubio-pero como no quieres

-de que se trata-dijo Tenten interesada

-ahora ya no me interesa a mi-dijo maliciosamente Naruto-adiós-la chica lo vio marcharse

-este se ha querida quedar conmigo-susurró Tenten

ººººººººººººººººº

Era de noche Naruto estaba en una discoteca tomando algo con Sasuke

-me sorprendió que me llamaras Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-solo quería divertirme y me acorde de ti-dijo Naruto sonriendo y con una copa en la mano-tenemos que forjar los lazos que teníamos

-tienes razón-dijo Sasuke y Naruto dejó el vaso en la mesa

-vamos a bailar-dijo Naruto, Sasuke le miró para luego beber de un trago lo que le quedaba de la tercera copa

-vamos-dijo Sasuke y los dos fueron a la pista de baile

-no crees que bebes mucho?-dijo Naruto en el oído del azabache y este se tensó un poco

-es mas divertido si bebes-dijo Sasuke gritando, pasó unas cuantas horas y Sasuke estaba borracho y Naruto estaba bien

-te llevaré a casa, Sasuke-dijo Naruto, el azabache no dijo nada y los dos se fueron y se subieron al coche del rubio

-mejor vamos a mi apartamento-dijo Sasuke-te acuerdas donde era?-echó la cabeza hacia atrás el azabache

-si-dijo Naruto-se ve que aún lo conservas

-lo utilizo cuando quiero estar solo-dijo Sasuke entre cerrando los ojos, Naruto aparcó y le ayudó a subir a su apartamento, una vez que entraron Naruto miró el lugar con nostalgia ya que todo seguía igual, Sasuke se puso en la puerta de la entrada mirando al suelo

-será mejor que me valla-dijo Naruto con un suspiro y luego miró al azabache

-quédate esta noche-susurró Sasuke

-no-dijo Naruto-apártate de la puerta

-por favor, quédate esta noche conmigo-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al suelo

-Sasuke, déjame pasar-dijo Naruto serio

-solo te pido que te quedes a dormir conmigo, no te pido nada mas, solo dormir

-por que tendría que hacerlo?

-por que necesito sentir que estás vivo-dijo Sasuke el rubio lo miró sin pestañear

-no digas tonterías

-durante estos años he estado buscándote -dijo Sasuke-necesitaba demostrar a todos que estabas vivo, sobre todo a mi-susurró esto último-y la culpa me mataba-miró al rubio-por favor Naruto, solo te pido que te quedes a dormir conmigo esta noche, no te pediré nada mas-Naruto lo miraba asta que suspiró

-se que estás borracho-dijo Naruto-y no sabes lo que estás diciendo

-se perfectamente lo que digo-dijo Sasuke y el rubio volvió a suspirar

-llamaré a casa-dijo Naruto-y me quedaré a dormir contigo-Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a Naruto para abrazarle con fuerza, el rubio se tensó por el contacto, Sasuke se separó un poco para luego besarle en los labios rápidamente

-gracias-dijo Sasuke marchándose hacia la habitación con pasos torpes, Naruto se quedó en shock

-me besó-susurró el rubio sin creérselo al cabo de unos segundos volvió a la realidad-debo de llamar a casa

Continuará …..

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo … por fa comentar _


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo 10_

Sasuke despertó y se estiró, vio que había alguien en su lado, se sentó dando la espalda en la pared, miró a la persona que dormía serio para luego sonreír, estiró su mano a la cabellera rubia y la acarició, el rubio al notar esto empezó a moverse y Sasuke quitó su mano del cabello rubio, el rubio al estar completamente despierto miró al azabache

-buenos días Sasuke-dijo Naruto restregándose los ojos con el puño de su mano

-buenos días Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-no me digas que no te acuerdas-dijo el rubio con un puchero-estabas borracho

-si me acuerdo-dijo Sasuke-por que accediste a quedarte?

-por que te pusiste en la puerta y no me dejaste salir-dijo Naruto sonriendo-y como estabas borracho temí que hicieras algo estúpido-el azabache no dijo nada solo le miraba-te importa si uso la ducha?-el azabache negó con la cabeza y Naruto se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla-me gustó dormir contigo-se levantó y se metió al baño, Sasuke solo puso su mano en la mejilla

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó unas semanas, Sasuke y Naruto no se separaban, iban a casi todos los lados juntos, y se ayudaban en todo lo que podían

Era de noche, Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por las calles charlando de todo un poco, había poca gente por las calles, de repente delante de ellos se pone un hombre y detrás otro que apuntaba a Sasuke en la cabeza con una pistola

-que es lo que queréis-dijo Sasuke serio, el hombre que estaba al frente de ellos miró al rubio y lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo

-al rubio-dijo el hombre maliciosamente y pasando su lengua por su labio superior

-no voy a permitir que le hagáis …-no acabó de hablar Sasuke por que el hombre de atrás le golpeo la cabeza con la pistola y calló inconsciente al suelo

-Sasuke-gritó Naruto preocupado y asustado

-no te preocupes rubio, tu novio no nos interesa-dijo el hombre que estaba delante arrastrando el cuerpo del azabache a un callejón y el otro hombre apuntó al rubio y le obligó a ir al callejón

-que queréis de mi-dijo Naruto asustando caminando hacia atrás ya que los dos hombres se le acercaba y le miraban lujuriosamente y chocó contra la pared y los dos hombres se le acercaron muy cerca de su cuerpo y pudo ver sus caras

-después de lo que te vamos hacer, sabrás lo que es el placer-Naruto con ese comentario empezó respirar con dificultad y temblar-pero sobre todo no volverás a molestar a Sakura

-Sakura-susurró Naruto notando como uno de los hombres le agarró el cabello para arrodillarlo al suelo delante del otro hombre

-será mejor que cooperes o tu novio morirá aquí mismo-dijo el hombre que tenía delante el rubio y le empezaron a salir lágrimas sin control de sus ojos azules

ººººººººººººººººº

Sakura y su madre estaban en su nuevo hogar y la chica de pelo rosa recibió un mensaje y enseguida lo leyó, la chica sonrió maliciosamente

-mis amigos se están divirtiendo con el engendro de Naruto-dijo Sakura

-a si por fin será un hombre hecho y derecho-dijo Mia con una sonrisa

-a si ese bastardo sabrá que nadie se tiene que meter con nosotras, sobre todo conmigo-dijo Sakura y las dos empezaron a reír a carcajada

ººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en el suelo boca abajo, tenía el cuerpo dolorido, sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas derramadas y estas no paraban de salir, como pudo se puso bien la ropa y miró a Sasuke que estaba inconsciente en el suelo Naruto al verlo a si se arrastró por el suelo por el dolor asta que llegó al azabache, el rubio lo movió y este no se movía y vio como le salía sangre de la cabeza, esto al rubio le asustó

-Sasuke despierta-dijo Naruto con la voz entre cortada-me estás asustando, despierta por favor-el rubio al sentir que no reaccionaba, como pudo cogió el teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia, al cabo de diez minutos que para Naruto fue eternos la ambulancia llegó y se llevaron a los dos al hospital

Pasó una hora y Naruto estaba en la sala de espera, él le contó a los médicos lo que había pasado, él físicamente estaba bastante bien, tenía algún vendaje y alguna tirita, y al ser doncel le dieron una pastilla para que no quedase embarazado, Naruto estaba sentado en una silla con la mirada baja y en ese momento llegaron Deidara, Lee y Sai

-Naruto, que ha pasado-dijo Deidara preocupado, Naruto lo miró con tristeza y los ojos rojos

-Sakura contrató a alguien-dijo en un susurro Naruto

-que te hicieron-dijo Sai enfadado

-me golpearon, eran dos-dijo Naruto volviendo a mirar al suelo con tristeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior-y los dos-haciendo un sollozo-me violaron-los tres le miraron sin saber que decir y Deidera se acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza pero Naruto lo rechazó-el que está mal es Sasuke, no me han dicho nada de cómo se encuentra

-hhe llamado a Itachi-dijo Deidara-debe de estar al venir-se quedaron callados asta que llegó Itachi

-que fue lo que pasó-dijo Itachi y Deidara lo alejó de todos para explicarle

-se llevan bien esos dos-dijo Sai con una pequeña sonrisa

-bastante bien-dijo Lee-y como va la investigación y el pelirrojo-sonrió con picardía

-la investigación va bien-dijo Sai-y con Gaara también, es de gran ayuda, es muy serio, pero tiene su punto-los dos sonrieron y en ese momento salió el médico y Naruto se acercó a él

-como se encuentra Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-bien-dijo el médico-ya ha despertado y podéis entrar a verlo

-Itachi como eres su hermano, será mejor que entres tú primero-dijo Naruto

-si tú quieres entrar ahora, por mi está bien-dijo Itachi y Naruto negó con la cabeza

ººººººººººººººº

Sasuke e Itachi estuvieron hablando, e Itachi le contó lo que le hicieron al rubio, Sasuke se enfadó y en ese momento entró Naruto que se acercó a él e Itachi se alejó y se puso al lado de Deidara, Sai y Lee

-estás bien-dijo Naruto

-y tú-dijo Sasuke

-a mi no me a pasado nada-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa fingida y Sasuke le miró incrédulo-tú eres el que está mal, y me preocupaste-el rubio con marquitas tocó uno de los mechones del azabache asta poner su mano en la cara y Sasuke puso su mano en cima-me alegro tanto que estés bien-sonrió

-siento no haberte ayudado-dijo Sasuke y los dos se miraron a los ojos, loscuatro que estaban presenciando la escena miraban sorprendidos, Itachi sonriendo de medio lado, Deidara no se creía lo que estaba viendo y lo que estaba notando en esos dos al igual que Saiy Lee sonreía

-se ve que estás enamorados-susurró Lee para que solo les escuchara Sai, Itachi y Deidara y los tres afirmaron con la cabeza-hay mucho amor en el ambiento

-ya ha pasado, y lo importante es que no ha pasado a mayores-dijo Naruto quitando la mano de la cara del azabache-debemos irnos, mañana iré a verte a tu casa-y le besó en la mejilla para irse del lugar, Deidara, Lee y Sai se fueron detrás de él

-me he perdido algo?-preguntó Itachi con picardía acercándose a su hermano menor

-no-dijo Sasuke-solo somos amigos

-Sasuke-dijo Itachi serio-dile lo que sientes y te sentirás mas liberado

-Naruto está con alguien, y tienen un hijo-dijo Sasuke con pesar e Itachi lo miró sin entender

-estas seguro?

-si-dijo Sasuke

-pero puedes intentarlo-dijo Itachi y Sasuke sonrió

-podría-dijo Sasuke

-donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan-dijo Itachi sonriendo

Continuará …

_Otro capitulo … espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar para saber si os ha gustado _


	11. Chapter 11

_Capitulo 11_

Pasó los días, Naruto estaba en su apartamento con Sai, tomando algo, el rubio se encendió un cigarrillo

-que tal te va con el Uchiha bastado?

-bien-dijo Naruto como si nada-ayer le besé

-le besaste-dijo Sai-en el hospital también le besaste delante de nosotros

-le besé en los labios-dijo Naruto sonriendo-lo tengo donde lo quiero

-estás seguro de seguir con esto?

-por que lo dices?

-por que los dos os amáis -dijo como si nada Sai

-por parte mía no-dijo Naruto serio-soy un buen actor

-si tú lo dices

-como va lo de mi padre-dijo Naruto cambiando de tema

-tengo pruebas de que Sakura y su madre Mia pagó a un forense para que falsificara los papeles de la autopsia … he hablado con un amigo para que le hagan otra vez la autopsia a tu padre, solo necesito tu firma-dijo Sai y el rubio afirmó con la cabeza

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Era de noche y Naruto estaban en el apartamento de este último, todas las noches salían a divertirse y tomar algo

-será mejor que me valla-dijo Naruto-me he divertido mucho

-yo también me he divertido

-bueno, me voy

-espera-dijo Sasuke-tengo que decirte algo

-el que

-se que tienes a alguien, pero tengo que decírtelo-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar a los ojos azules del rubio-te amo-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido-siempre lo he hecho, desde niño-sonrió y Naruto se giró dándole la espalda y poniendo su mano en su corazón ya que le latía con fuerza y rapidez-cuando te decía que quería casarme contigo y tener hijos lo decía en serio, pero al hacerme mas mayor no quería darme cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ti-bajó la cabeza y sus cabellos le taparon sus ojos negros-cuando Shikamaru me dijo y me he echó en cara lo que te hice, me dijo que era culpa mía que te fueras suicidado y en ese momento todo mi mundo se me calló en cima y me di cuenta y acepté que te amaba desde hace mucho tiempo-hubo silencio entre los dos, Sasuke suspiró-al no encontrar tu cuerpo creí que estabas vivo y busqué por todos los lados por si te encontraba, pero no te encontré, Sakura me intentaba convencer que estabas muerto y que te olvidara, lo intenté pero no pude, siempre estabas en mis pensamientos, por que te amo y eres lo mas importante para mi-Sasuke miró a Naruto que este estaba de espaldas-se que ya no …

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache-no digas nada mas-el rubio se giró y se acercó al azabache-yo siento lo mismo que tú, y por una vez olvidemos todo y hagamos lo que de verdad sentimos-Sasuke sonrió y Naruto le besó en los labios , Sasuke le correspondió y puso su mano en la cintura del rubio para acercarlo a su cuerpo, Naruto puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sin dejar de besarse fueron a la habitación y se separaron para recuperar el aire y mirarse a los ojos, y como si estuvieran sincronizados se quitaron la parte de arriba sin dejar de mirarse, Sasuke acarició la cara del rubio como si fuera a romperse

-te amo-susurró Sasuke y Naruto sonrió y se volvieron a besar, Sasuke le tumbó en la cama y se puso en cima y lo volvió a besa en los labios para que después besara su cuello dejándole marca, bajó a su pecho besando, lamiendo y su mano se deslizó hacia los pantalones del rubio para desabrochárselos, la respiración del rubio era acelerada y tocaba y acariciaba la espalda blanca del azabache, Sasuke le quitó los pantalones con rapidez, dejándolo desnudo completamente y Sasuke se dirigió al miembro del rubio, lo miró durante un momento para luego sonreír, se metió el miembro del rubio en la boca, el rubio gimió al sentir ese contacto y por la lentitud que lo hacía el azabache, Naruto puso sus manos en la cabeza de Sasuke para marcar el ritmo e ir mas rápido

-Sasuke voy a- decía el rubio entre cortadamente y poniendo sus manos en la cara y se corrió en la boca del azabache, Sasuke lamió sus labios para luego besar en la boca con lujuria al rubio, cuando se separaron se miraron y se sonrieron-dime que me amas

-te amo mas que a mi vida-Narutó al escuchar esto lo abrazó por el cuello se lo acercó y lo besó en los labios con agresividad asta que les faltó el aire, Sasuke besó el cuello del rubio y metió sus tres dedos en la boca del rubio, cuando los dedos estuvieron bastante lubricados por la saliva del rubio los sacó de la boca, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Naruto puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del azabache y este con cuidado metió el primer dedo en la entrada del rubio, luego el segundo y finalmente el tercer dedo, Sasuke cuando notó que había preparado a Naruto se quitó los pantalones con rapidez, Naruto no dejaba de mirarlo con lujuria y mordiéndose el labio inferior -te amo tanto-le susurró en el oído-relájate

-entra-ordenó con desesperación Naruto-y no te cortes ni te contengas-Sasuke no dijo nada solo sonrió, puso una de las piernas del rubio en su hombro y poner su miembro en la entrada, para introducirlo en una sola estocada, Naruto gritó de dolor y le empezó a salir lágrimas, Sasuke se acercó a su rostro y empezó a repartirle besos por toda la cara asta que se acostumbró el rubio a la intromisión en su cuerpo, Naruto entre cerró los ojos y puso sus manos a cada lado de la cara del azabache se lo acercó y lo besó, cuando se separaron se miraron y el rubio le sonrió-continua-Sasuke al escuchar esto empezó a moverse con lentitud, Naruto se tapó la boca para que no saliera ningún sonido, Sasuke poco a poco iba mas rapido y le quitó la mano de la boca al rubio

-quiero escucharte-dijo con la respiración agitada Sasuke-y que me mires-Naruto empezó a gemir con mas fuerza asta que una de las estocadas le dio en un punto de máximo placer

-dale ahí-dijo Naruto

-di mi nombre, quiero escucharte decirlo -dijo Sasuke sin parar de embestirlo con fuerza en ese lugar, Naruto pasó sus brazos por el cuello para agarrarlo con fuerza

-mas fuerte, mas rápido-dijo Naruto-no te contengas-Sasuke le besó en los labios ya que el rubio los tenía medio abiertos y no le dejó de penetrar en ningún momento- Sa … Sasuke-gimió Naruto, el azabache al escuchar su nombre sonrió y lo tumbó en la cama ya que estaban sentados, las embestidas cada vez eran mas rápidas, mas fuertes y mas placenteras

-Naruto-gimió Sasuke

-me voy a … correr-dijo como pudo Naruto

-acabemos … los dos … juntos -dijo Sasuke para embestirlo con mas fuerza y puso una de sus manos en el miembro del rubio, la cama se movía pero ahora parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento, y siguieron a si asta que Naruto se corrió y Sasuke se corrió en el interior del rubio, Sasuke se puso en cima del rubio para recuperar su respiración normal y sus fuerzas, cuando recuperó algo de fuerzas se salió del interior del rubio con cuidado para luego ponerse al lado de él, le acarició su cabello rubio con suavidad, Naruto tenía su brazo tapándose los ojos y recuperando la respiración-Naruto no olvides que te amo y siempre lo he hecho-no hubo respuesta, y eso le extrañó a Sasuke ya que le había dicho muchas veces que lo amaba y el rubio no le respondió en ninguna ocasión, Naruto lo miró y le sonrió y a Sasuke esa sonrisa le pareció extraña

-durmamos-dijo Naruto-mañana será otro día-se acercó a Sasuke le besó en los labios y se puso en el pecho blanco del azabache para luego sonreír con malicia

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el nuevo hogar de Sakura y su madre las dos estaban enfadadas, pero sobre todo Sakura

-ese Sai es un entrometido-dijo Mia enfadada-por su culpa van a saber todo lo que le hicimos a Minato

-he hicimos todo eso para nada-dijo Sakura en el mismo estado que su madre-

-yo no sabía que el bastardo de Naruto estaba vivo-dijo Mia-si lo fuera sabido fuera investigado sobre el testamento

-olvida eso-dijo Sakura-ahora toca que Sasuke se crea que estoy embarazada

-y no lo estás?

-en este tiempo me he acostado con chicos parecidos a Sasuke y no me he quedado embarazada-dijo Sakura con ira-eso me preocupó, y como trabajo en el hospital me hecho unas pruebas

-y que resultados te dieron?

-soy estéril-dijo de mala gana Sakura

-y que vas hacer ahora-dijo Mia desesperada-nuestra última salida es ese Uchiha

-no te preocupes, tengo un plan-dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa-pagaré a alguien para que se embarace, y cuando vea la hora, me largaré un tiempo y después vuelvo con un niño en brazos

-solo espero que eso salga bien-dijo Mia

-saldrá bien-dijo Sakura-Sasuke se cree todo lo que le digo … pero mi problema mas grande es otro a parte que Sasuke y Naruto se lleban demasiado bien-Mia solo la miró-eso es un problema

-cual es el problema mas grande

-el hijo de Naruto

-ese bastardo tiene un hijo-dijo sorprendida Mia

-si-dijo Sakura con ira-lo conocí hace un tiempo, me lo presentó Sasuke

-y que tiene que ver el niño-dijo Mia sin entender

-mucho-dijo Sakura-Sasuke no se ha dado cuenta, pero ese niño es hijo de Sasuke, me di cuenta al verlo es igualito a Sasuke

-que-dijo Mia nerviosa-y Sasuke

-Sasuke no lo sabe-dijo Sakura-y parece que Naruto no se lo quiere decir

-si es a si eso es bueno-dijo Mia mas tranquila

-ese niño va a desaparecer-dijo Sakura con malicia-no quiero tener problemas con ese mocoso-y las dos sonrieron

Continuará …..

_Espero que os haya gustado … comentar por fa y que sean criticas constructivas …_


	12. Chapter 12

_Capitulo 12_

Naruto despertó y quitó su brazo de la cintura de Sasuke y se levantó para darse una ducha, cuando salió de la ducha cogió su ropa y se vistió, cuando acabó de arreglarse miró a la cama y se mordió el labio inferior signo de arrepentimiento de lo que iba hace, luego negó con la cabeza con rapidez

-es el momento de hacerle sufrir lo que él me hizo a mi-susurró serio Naruto y vio como Sasuke empezaba a moverse y abrió los ojos, el rubio salió de la habitación e iba a salir de la casa

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke que iba vestido con un pantalón y una camiseta de tirantes-no te quedas a desayunar

-no-dijo fríamente Naruto, el azabache le miró sin entender-ya he hecho lo que quería-sonrió

-el que-Naruto lo miró ya que estaba todo el rato mirando a la puerta de entrada

-pensaba que eras mas inteligente

-que quieres decir

-lo que quiero decir es que quería divertirme contigo-dijo como si nada Naruto

-de que estás hablando-dijo Sasuke sin entender y el rubio suspiró

-lo que quiero decir es que si me he acercado a ti es para hacer lo mismo que hiciste tú-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-la cosa es que yo no soy como tú, yo no soy capaz de follar en un aula del instituto sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría venir tu supuesto novio-sonrió el rubio viendo como a Sasuke le empezaba a brillar los ojos-la verdad es fácil fingir igual que hiciste tú, tuve un gran maestro, no lo crees Sasuke?-el azabache negaba con la cabeza con rapidez e incredulidad

-no me lo creo-dijo Sasuke-tú no eres de esas personas

-tú no sabes como soy, y lo que he llegado a cambiar-dijo Naruto sin apartar su mirada del otro chico y sin dejar de mirarlo seriamente- soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiero, y si eso incluye follar con alguien lo hago, como soy una zorra-sonrió con una media sonrisa-puede que sea verdad, pero lo que mas me gustó es escucharte decirte que me amas, eso fue lo mejor, o a ti no te pasó lo mismo cuando te decía yo que te amaba, eso llena de satisfacción

-no te creo-dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza y poniéndose una mano en el corazón-anoche sentí …

-eso es lo que tú querías sentir, por que yo no sentí nada-dijo Naruto-Sasuke, yo pensé lo mismo, años atrás y tú no sentiste nada, me engañé y tú ganaste, ahora yo he hecho lo mismo y me siento tan bien, tú sentiste lo mismo?-Sasuke no contestó y puso su otra mano en la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior-no me vas ha decir? Pero si parecía que Sakura y tú estabais disfrutando del gran momento, de cómo humillar mas de lo que estaba al gordito adefesio de la clase, como la destrozabais psicológicamente y si me pongo a decir físicamente, pero ver ahora tu expresión me satisface mas que follar contigo-Sasuke empezó a respirar con mas rapidez y unas lágrimas le empezó a caer de sus ojos, Naruto ni se inmutó pero por dentro estaba flaqueando

-entonces no me quieres-susurró Sasuke-eres capaz de traicionar a tu pareja solo por …

-quien te ha dicho que tengo pareja-dijo Naruto-no la tengo, por que tenga un hijo no significa que ya tenga a alguien a mi lado, alguien como yo no puede tener a nadie a su lado por que ya no siento nada por nadie, tú mataste todos los sentimientos buenos que tenía

-no puedo ser-susurró Sasuke-no me lo creo

-pues créeme, tú orgullo no te deja ver la realidad y piensas que me tienes a tu merced y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, pues eso no es a si-dijo Naruto con una frialdad que ni él mismo sabía que tenía-ya que no me agradas, no me gusta tenerte cerca, por que lo que siento por ti es un gran odio, mas que con Sakura, vete con ella y cuando ella tenga toda tu fortuna te dejará … y que sepas y que te quede claro que te odio con todas mis fuerzas-y sin mas Naruto se fue y cuando cerró la puerta se apoyó en ella mirando al suelo y las lágrimas salieron sin control, por otra parte Sasuke al salir se arrodilló en el suelo llorando

-te odio-gritó con todas sus fuerzas Sasuke-no vuelvas acercarte a mi

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Deidara, Lee y Sai estaban en su apartamento preocupados

-donde estará Naruto-dijo Deidara preocupado-lleva tres días sin aparecer

-donde se habrá metido-dijo Sai

-solo espero que no le haya pasado nada-dijo preocupado Lee

-saldré a buscarlo-dijo Sai hiendo asta la puerta

-yo también-dijo Lee y los dos se fueron y en ese momento salió de su habitación Sora

-Deidara-dijo con tristeza el niño-no sabes donde está mi padre

-no-dijo Deidara poniéndose a la altura de Sora-pero no te preocupes, Naruto está bien

-pero él no suele desaparecer y menos sin decir nada-dijo Sora-se ha ido por que está enfadado conmigo por algo que he hecho?

-no-dijo Deidara-tú padre no se encuentra que digamos bien

-está enfermo?

-lo que pasa es que no ha pasado página para seguir adelante, aún vive en el pasado-dijo Deidara con tristeza

-me voy a mi cuarto-dijo Sora-si sabes algo de papa me lo dices

-claro-dijo Deidara poniéndose de pie y viendo como el niño se iba a su cuarto para luego suspirar, al paso de unos minutos la puerta de la entrada se abrió-Naruto-se acercó a él-donde has estado?-el rubio de pelo corto lo miró-que te ha pasado

-Deidara-susurró Naruto triste-por que me siento mal, si he hecho lo que quería

-Naruto no te entiendo

-hace tres días me acosté con Sasuke-dijo Naruto y el otro rubio sonrió

-entonces por que esa cara

-le dije que era un juego-dijo Naruto-que le he hecho lo que me hizo a mi y le dije que le odio

-pero tú no le odias-dijo Deidara serio

-yo le odio

-sabes perfectamente que no le odias

-él me ama-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa-me lo dijo muchas veces

-y que sentiste cuando te lo dijo

-mi corazón latió tan fuerte, que parecía que quería salirse-dijo Naruto-me sentí feliz y sin pensarlo le besé y me acosté con él-empezó a caerle lágrimas-me sentí pleno, pero el rencor que le tengo es mas fuerte

-por que no hablas con él-dijo Deidara

-no va ha querer

-te arrepientes de haberlhe dicho todo-dijo Deidara

-si-dijo Naruto-pero en parte no, por que quería que supiera como yo me sentí en sus propias carnes

-pues habla con él como dos personas civilizadas-dijo Deidara

-lo conozco-dijo Naruto-en este tiempo he hecho que dejara de lado su gran orgullo, y te aseguro que ahora no va ha querer escucharme ni menos verme

-dile lo de Sora-dijo Deidara-sabes que él tiene derecho y es una buena oportunidad para que habléis

-no, eso nunca-dijo Naruto enfadado

-no deberías de ser tan terco-dijo Deidara serio-y te puedes meter en problemas

-por que no puedo conocerlo?-preguntó Sora que salió en ese momento de su cuarto-tengo derecho

-por que no-dijo Naruto

-pero eso no es justo-dijo Sora

-para mi es justo-dijo Naruto y en ese momento entraron en la casa Sai y Lee-y no te metas en las conversaciones de los adultos

-pero yo quiero que sepa Sasuke que es mi padre-dijo Sora-y si no se lo dices tú se lo diré yo

-ni se te ocurra-dijo Naruto enfadado después de haberse sorprendido por lo dicho por su hijo-si lo haces te meteré en un internado y no volveras a ver la luz del sol

-te odio-dgritó Sora-eres el peor padre del mundo y seguro que si estuviera con Sasuke estaría mejor

-si él supiera que eres su hijo no te querría-dijo Naruto

-eso no es cierto-dijo Sora-él me dijo que si él fuera mi padre me trataría mejor que tú

-escúchame bien-dijo Naruto poniéndose a la altura y agarrando los hombros del niño con fuerza y enfadado-no te acerques a Sasuke Uchiha, por que si no …

-papa me estás haciendo daño-dijo el niño con dolor

-me da igual-dijo Naruto-te prohíbo que te acerques a él

-eres una mala persona-dijo Sora con lágrimas en los ojos que intentaba retener y Naruto lo soltó poniéndose de pie

-eres igual que él, y eso me enfurece-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar al niño con enfado-vete a tu cuarto

-te odio con todas mis fuerzas y se que no me quieres-dijo Sora enfadado y con dolor

-sinceramente no quería tenerte-dijo Naruto-para mi fue al tenerte el gran error de mi vida por que cada segundo que pasa te pareces a él y te empecé a odiar

-ojala nunca te huera tenido como padre-gritó Sora con lágrimas en la cara para luego irse corriendo y Sai se fue detrás del niño pero antes le echó una mirada de enfado al rubio con marquitas

-Naruto, te pasaste-dijo Deidara-solo espero que lo que le has dicho no fuera verdad

-como quieres que sea verdad-dijo Naruto con tristeza-él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ya que es parte de Sasuke y mía-se pasó la mano por su cabello-ahora si que me va a odiar mas de lo que me odiaba y me lo he ganado con creces

-solo tienes que tranquilizarte-dijo Deidara Deidara con una pequeña sonrisa -y cuando venga habla con tu hijo

-no te voy a dar mi opinión de cómo has tratado a Sora-dijo Lee-por que ya la sabes … pero si te voy a decir que le debes de decir a Sasuke

-no-dijo Naruto sin pensarlo

-por que-dijo Lee

-por que Sora es mi hijo, solo mío-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Lee serio-debes de decirle, por que si Sasuke se entera por terceras personas se enfadará y te lo puede quitar

-que me quieres decir-dijo Naruto preocupado

-Sora parece que tiene una buena relación con Sasuke y le habrá dicho que tú y Sora no tenéis muy buena relación, y por eso Sasuke te puede quitar a Sora, y si al niño se lo preguntas en este momento con quien quisiera estar elegiría a Sasuke … lo que te estoy diciendo es que si Sasuke Uchiha si quiere hacerte daño de verdad te lo quitará y no lo volverías a ver y a tu hijo le daría igual-Naruto lo miró durante unos segundo y luego de hacer un suspiro se fue a su habitación

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora corría por las calles un poco mas alejado de él estaba Sai corriendo también, Sora cruzó la carretera sin mirar y un coche se le acercaba a gran velocidad

-Sora cuidado-gritó Sai, el niño paró y miró al coche y a la persona que conducía, el coche arrolló al niño dándose a la fuga

Continuará …

_Otro capitulo mas que espero que os haya gustado … por fa comentar para saber que os parece_


	13. Chapter 13

_Capitulo 13_

Estaban en el hospital Sai, Lee, Deidara y aryto, este último estaba nervioso y no paraba de llorar

-Naruto-dijo Deidara poniéndole una mano en el hombro-todo saldrá bien, pero depende de ti, y lo sabes

-no puedo-dijo Naruto con tristeza-no puedo presentarme en su casa y decirle que salve la vida de mi hijo, de nuestro hijo

-Naruto los médicos dijeron cuando le revisaron hace una semana que el único que puede salvarle es su otro padre-dijo Lee

-Naruto por una vez deja tu terquedad-dijo Sai

-no es terquedad, es miedo por como va a reaccionar-dijo Naruto haciendo un suspiro

-se enfadará-dijo Deidara-pero le salvará la vida-Naruto y ninguno dijo nada durante unos minutos

-se ha sabido algo del conductor fugado?-dijo Lee

-no-dijo Sai-nadie le vio la cara y nadie pudo ver la matricula del coche-en ese momento unos médicos y enfermeras corrieron ya que en una habitación sonó un pitido

-dios mío es Sora-dijo Deidera preocupado y con los ojos humedos

-él va a superar esto-dijo Lee-es joven y tiene toda la vida por delante-Naruto en ese momento salió corriendo del hospital

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a una de las casas mas grande del lugar sin pensarlo tocó la puerta estaba nervioso y se le notaba a distancia, en ese momnto abrieron la puerta y el rubio entró sin que le dieran permiso

-Mikoto está Sasuke-dijo Naruto mirando a todos los lados con nervios

-si que está-dijo un hombre que salió de la sala acompañado por un chico

-Itachi, Fugaku, por favor llamar a Sasuke-dijo Naruto con desesperación y los tres morenos se sorprendieron por la actitud del rubio

-no creo que Sasuke quiera verte-dijo Itachi serio

-Sasuke no ha salido de su habitación desde hace mas o menos dos semanas-dijo Mikoto triste-no quiere hablar con nadie, no come, está en su mundo y no nos dice que le pasa-el rubio solo suspiró

-excepto Sakura-dijo Itachi-ella es la única que hablado con él … el otro día vino a verlo y le dijo esa chica algo que a Sasuke no le gustó

-eso me da igual-dijo Naruto-lo que quiero es que Sasuke me ayude

-en que-dijo Fugaku-que es lo que ocurre

-si no le decís que baje subiré yo-gritó desesperado Naruto y empezó a subir las escaleras pero al mirar hacia arriba vio a Sasuke que le miraba fríamente, Sasuke empezó a bajar las escaleras sin quitar su expresión fría, Naruto entró en pánico y empezó a retroceder, asta que Sasuke con su mirada fría se paró en frente de el rubio

-que es lo que quieres-dijo Sasuke fríamente, Naruto no sabía com decirle y se negó con la cabeza para tranquilizarse y coger valor

-tienes que ayudarme-dijo Naruto

-yo-dijo Sasuke indiferente y alzando una ceja-ni en tus sueños

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto en modo de regaño

-no es a mi si no a Sora-dijo Naruto y a Sasuke le cambió su expresión fría a una de incredulidad

-que le pasó-dijo Mikoto preocupada, el rubio la miró extrañado-lo hemos conocido y tienes un hijo muy simpático es igual a ti-el rubio la miró sin en entender

-da igual-susurró esto Naruto para luego mirar a Sasuke-tienes que venir conmigo-Sasuke solo suspiró

-no voy contigo a ningún lado-dijo Sasuke serio y Naruto con enfado agarró los hombros de Sasuke apretándole-díselo a su padre

-y que crees que estoy haciendo-gritó Naruto, Sasuke como los demás se sorprendieron-tienes que salvarle la vida tu eres el único-Sasuke estaba en shock y no dijo nada-no es momento para que duermas con los ojos abiertos, tienes que salvar a tu hijo

-por lo menos déjame que lo asimile-dijo Sasuke aún sorprendido y luego se enfadó-ya que eres un bruto diciendo las cosas

-y como quieres que te lo diga con dibujitos-dijo Naruto

-serás idiota-dijo Sasuke acercándose al rubio un paso

-y tu un maldito bastardo-dijo Naruto dando otro paso y quedando a centímetros de sus rostros

-chicos parad-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa y los dos mas jóvenes se separaron unos centímetros-ya decía yo que Sora se parecía a Sasuke cuando era niño

-yo también le veía un gran parecido-dijo Fugaku

-que escondidos teníais los dos que hubo fuego entre los dos -dijo Itachi sonriendo, Naruto como Sasuke solo miraron hacia el lado serios

-no es momento de esto-dijo Fugaku-vamos al hospital

-tú y yo tenemos que hablar de esto seriamente-dijo Sasuke serio mirando a Naruto

-lo que tú digas-dijo Naruto agarrando a Sasuke por la muñeca y salieron de la casa, Itachi y sus padres salieron detrás de los dos chicos mas jóvenes y se subieron al coche del rubio, Naruto suspiró sonoramente y se encendió un cigarrillo y arrancó el coche y se fueron al hospital

ººººººººººººººº

Estaban todos en el hospital, habían pasado cuatro horas el médico salió diciendo que todo había salido bien y por ese motivo todos estaban mas tranquilos

-voy a despejarme fuera-dijo Naruto

-si claro-dijo Sai sonriendo-lo que pasa es que tienes miedo a las explicaciones que te va a pedir el Uchiha bastardo

-eso no es a si-dijo enfadado Naruto-yo no le tengo miedo

-lo que tú digas-dijo Sai

-de que parte estás tú-dijo Naruto

-de fastidiarte y es muy divertido-dijo Sai sin dejar de sonreír falsamente

-idiota-susurró Naruto enfadado y en ese momento Sasuke salió de unas de las habitaciones

-Sasuke estas bien-dijo Mikoto acercándose a su hijo menor

-si, mama-dijo Sasuke y miró al rubio de pelo corto con enfado-Naruto

-debo irme-dijo Naruto-necesito aire fresco-y sin mas se fue

-si quieres hablar con él hha ido a la azotea-dijo Lee sonriendo-desde que Sora está ingresado no se ha ido del hospital y cuando necesitaba estar solo iba a la azotea y a veces asta se encontraba mal-Sasuke solo lo miró con seriedad y se fue hacia la azotea

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a la azotea y vio a Naruto mirando al cielo y se acercó a él y vio que estaba fumando

-deberías de dejar de fumar-dijo Sasuke y el rubio se giró para mirarlo

-antes tú fumabas-dijo Naruto, los dos chicos se miraban sin pestañear y Naruto suspiró-se que tienes que estar …

-enfadado-dijo Sasuke acabando la frase-si lo estoy, estoy realmente enfadado por ocultármelo y también por esperar una maldita semana para decirme y pueda ayudar a Sora

-en mis planes no entraba que atropellaran a Sora-dijo Naruto

-hablas como si tu hijo fuera un objeto-dijo Sasuke con seriedad

-mas quisieras tú-dijo Naruto serio

-por que no me lo dijiste-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-te lo iba a decir-dijo Naruto dando la espalda al azabache-pero te encontré a punto de follar con Sakura-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-ese día me enteré, por eso no fui a clase, pero sabía que tú salías tarde, fui a buscarte, y te vi con ella, y decidí ese día por las cosas que me dijiste y por lo que me habías hecho que no sabrías de la existencia de Sora-el azabache pasó su mano por su cabello-por eso digo que el accidente no entraba en lo que tenía planeado

-te he pedido disculpas por eso mil veces-dijo Sasuke-yo en esa época era un idiota-el rubio suspiró y caminó hacia la pared para luego sentarse en el suelo con las piernas estiradas y tirando el cigarrillo-pero eso no es motivo por negarme la existencia de mi propio hijo-se acercó al rubio-sabes que si yo quisiera te podría quitar a Sora-Naruto mordió su labio inferior-por las cosas que él me ha contado-sonrió el azabache con arrogancia -y es lo que voy hacer

-crees que soy mal padre, verdad-dijo Naruto con enfado y Sasuke solo entre cerró los ojos

-si-dijo Sasuke sin pensar-no voy a negar que Sora te quiere, pero eso no me va impedir quitarte al niño

-Sora es lo mas importante que tengo-gritó Naruto levantándose con enfado-no voy a dejar que me lo quites ni te acerques a él-Sasuke solo sonrió con prepotencia

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo con frialdad Sasuke-y el que no va a permitir que te acerque seré yo, solo lo haces sufrir y no lo quieres, lo quieres para tu propio interés

-te lo advierto Uchiha, si intentas quitarme a mi hijo, por que solo es mío, te arrepentirás toda la vida-dijo Naruto con ira

-mira como tiemblo Namikaze-dijo Sasuke

-tengo que recordarte que yo soy el doncel-dijo Naruto sonriendo-yo tengo mas derecho que tú-el azabache lo miró con seriedad y sin pestañear para luego empezar a reír, esto al rubio le enfado mas de lo que estaba y apretó los puños con fuerza

-no negaré eso que al ser el doncel tienes mas posibilidades que yo-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de sonreír y se acercó al oído del rubio-pero a un juez no creo que le agrade que pida la custodia un doncel que sea una zorra-se separó y le miró a la cara-por que eso eres-Naruto con la ira que tenía golpeó en la cara al azabache que este dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-si sigues con esto te juro que me las pagarás-dijo Naruto con una gran ira-y soy capaz asta de matar si hace falta-empezó a caminar pasando por el lado de Sasuke y se acercó a la puerta para mirar al azabache que este estaba mirando al suelo enfadado y con la mano en el lugar golpeado-Sora solo es mío -Sasuke le miró y Naruto salió de la azotea por la puerta, el azabache se quedó mirando la puerta asta que vio entrar a un rubio de pelo largo

-se que no he tenido el placer de hablar con tigo, Sasuke, soy Deidara-el rubio se acercó al azabache que este no quitaba su expresión de enfado-soy amigo de Naruto, él no está bien, es muy impulsivo, pero él no quiere hacer daño a nadie y menos a Sora-Sasuke no decía nada solo le miraba-es su única familia, si por casualidad piensas quitárselo lo mataras y eso nunca te lo perdonará … él te ama pero no quiere admitirlo

-Deidara-dijo Sasuke fríamente-no te metas en asuntos que no te pertenece-el azabache pasó por el lado del rubio-y dile a Namikaze que se valla despidiendo de su hijo-y sin mas se fue-Deidara miró hacia la puerta y suspiró

-estos dos son tan idiotas-susurró Deidara para luego marchándose del lugar

Continuará …..

_Otro capitulo, que espero que os haya gustado … la trama se está complicando … que pasará … comentar por fa , estoy abierta a sugerencias a lo que sea, las críticas que sean constructivas _


	14. Chapter 14

_Capitulo 14_

Pasó mas o menos un mes, Sora salió del hospital como si no fuera estado ingresado, Sasuke como Naruto no se dirigían la palabra solo sabían de algo de ellos gracias a sus abogados, Sasuke tenía una excelente relación con Sora que a la vez veía mas seguido a Sakura

Naruto estaba en la sala nervioso por unos papeles que le había dado Lee, en ese momento se encontraba solo y con rabia arrugó el papel y lo tiró con ira contra la pared

-maldito Uchiha-dijo enfadado Naruto-no te voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya-se sentó en el sofá y miró al frente pensando, al cabo de unos minutos sonrió-ya se lo que voy hacer-se levantó del sofá y se fue

ºººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su apartamento y en ese momento llegó su hermano Itachi con Sora

-como lo llevas, Sasuke-dijo Itachi, el niño saludó a Sasuke y se fue a una de las habitaciones

-bien-dijo Sasuke-me haces un gran favor de ir a buscar a Sora

-lo que tendrías que hacer es ir tú y hablar los dos como personas adultas que son-dijo Itachi

-con él no se puede hablar nada

-te conozco Sasuke-dijo Itachi-y tú tampoco das tu brazo a torcer … lo único que hacéis es haceros daño y el mas perjudicado en esto es Sora

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-pero Naruto no hace nada para que todo esto sea fácil para las dos partes desde un principio

-bueno-dijo Itachi-me voy, pero antes te diré que los dos sois unos idiotas-Sasuke se enfadó por ese comentario e Itachi se fue

-Sora-llamó al niño Sasuke y este fue a la sala-quiero decirte algo que espero que te haga feliz

-el que-dijo Sora-que mi papa y tú os lleváis mejor y vais a estar juntos?-dijo feliz, Sasuke le miró durante unos segundos para luego suspirar y pasar su mano por la nuca

-no, eso no te quería decir-dijo Sasuke

-entonces-dijo Sora decepcionado

-que te parecería tener un hermanito-el niño lo miraba con seriedad para luego sonreír

-me encantaría tener un hermanito pequeño o una hermana-Sasuke sonrió ante esto

-pues lo que te quiero decir es que vas a tener un hermano o una hermana-Sora abrió los ojos sorprendido

-mi papa y tú vais a tener un hijo?-Sasuke suspiró fuerte

-con él no-dijo Sasuke-voy a tener un hijo con Sakura-Sora puso cara de repulsión-y he decidido en este tiempo en casarme con ella, para que el niño que valla a nacer crezca en una familia

-pero por que casarte con esa fea-dijo Sora y Sasuke le miró con enfado-y un hijo con ella, seguro que será un monstruo, no has podido ser con otra persona?

-no hables a si de Sakura-dijo Sasuke enfadado-a ella la respetas

-que la respete-dijo Sora de mal humor-cuando ella empiece a respetarme a mi, ella no me gusta, es mala

-no voy a escuchar una palabra mas-dijo Sasuke-me casaré con ella y no hay mas que hablar

-pero-dijo Sora-eso no está bien

-si está bien

-si lo haces por ese niño, él puede vivir sin que sus padres estén juntos-dijo Sora-yo lo he hecho ese bebe también puede

-no hables a si-dijo Sasuke-y debes de aceptarlo por que es lo mejor para todos

-será para esa fea

-no quiero escucharte mas hablar de esa forma de Sakura-dijo Sasuke con seriedad y el niño también le miró con seriedad y a si estuvieron unos segundos asta que el niño le dio la espalda

-quiero irme con mi padre-dijo Sora con seriedad y Sasuke se sorprendió

-que

-he dicho que quiero irme con él-dijo Sora mas enfadado

-lo siento mucho pero tienes que estar conmigo esta semana-el niño se giró y entre cerró los ojos

-si te vas a casar con esa yo no quiero estar contigo-dijo Sora-por el simple motivo que si ahora te digo algo de ella la defiendes e imagínate cuando estés casado con ella, además diga lo que diga de ella no me vas a creer-Sasuke solo lo miraba

-pues te tendrás que aguantar-dijo Sasuke-y no te vas a ir con Naruto-sonrió de medio lado-para que, para que te de de lado-el niño lo miró y cerró los puños con fuerzas

-no hace falta que me digas que él no me quiere por que eso ya lo se-gritó el niño para luego de dar un portazo entrar en unas de las habitaciones, Sasuke solo suspiró

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto caminaba por las calles cabizbajo en su mano había un papel, se apoyó en la pared y con rabia arrugó el papel para lanzarlo en la basura

-no puede pasarme esto otra vez-susurró Naruto mirando al frente con tristeza

-que es lo que te ha pasado-el rubio miró al lado y vio a Sai y al lado de este estaba un pelirrojo-Naruto, estás bien

-si-dijo Naruto-que haces con ese

-él es Gaara-dijo Sai con una sonrisa-y me está ayudando mucho sobre lo de tu padre

-Naruto-dijo Gaara serio-yo quería decirte

-no me importa lo que me tienes que decir-dijo Naruto mirándolo con seriedad

-yo-dijo Gaara-quería pedirte disculpas

-te he dicho que no me importa-dijo Naruto-ahora mismo tengo otros problemas mas grandes que eso-y sin mas se fue corriendo, Sai se extrañó ya que Naruto tenía un semblante triste y sin mas fue a seguirlo, Gaara solo miró la papelera y vio un papel que ponía el nombre del rubio y sin mas lo cogió y lo leyó, Sai se acercó al pelirrojo

-algo le ha pasado-dijo Sai

-debo irme-dijo Gaara

-a donde

-ya te contaré, Sai-dijo Gaara para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios al otro e irse

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su apartamento, desde que había discutido con Sora este no había salido de la habitación, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, el azabache la abrió y se sorprendió de ver a Gaara en la puerta

-Gaara que haces aquí-dijo Sasuke

-quiero hablar contigo-dijo Gaara serio, Sasuke le dejó entrar y cerró la puerta

-de que-dijo Sasuke

-estás seguro de lo que vas hacer?-dijo Gaara con seriedad

-a que te refieres

- lo de Sakura

-tú también-dijo Sasuke-por que todos me decís que no es lo correcto

-por que ella no es para ti-dijo Gaara con seriedad-ella no está enamorada de ti y tú de ella menos, ese matrimonio es un fracaso

-yo la quiero-dijo Sasuke y Gaara lo miró durante unos segundos para luego suspirar

-se que no me vas a creer-dijo Gaara-ella no es una buena persona-Sasuke bufó con molestia-Sakura y su madre en veneraron a Minato para quedarse con toda su fortuna

-eso no es verdad-dijo Sasuke indignado

-sabía que no me creerías-dijo Gaara-ella dice que está embarazada de ti

-y a si es y me voy a casar con ella-dijo Sasuke

-estás seguro que está embarazada?

-que me estás intentando decir-dijo Sasuke enfadándose

-recuerdas algo de esa supuesta noche de pasión que tuvisteis?-Sasuke negó con la cabeza

-pero ella no me mentiría en algo a si

-no se si está embarazada o no-dijo Gaara-pero estoy seguro que si está ese hijo no es tuyo

-estás loco-dijo Sasuke, el pelirrojo volvió a suspirar-no te creo nada

-siempre que te has emborrachado y te has acostado con alguien lo has recordado-dijo Gaara-por que esta vez no lo recuerdas-el azabache no dijo nada-Sasuke recapacita de una vez, Sakura no es trigo limpio, te está utilizando para algo y cuando no le hagas falta se deshará de ti

-Sakura no es a si-dijo Sasuke

-recuerdas cuando os atacaron esas personas a Naruto y a ti-dijo Gaara y el azabache afirmó con la cabeza-ella los contrató para hacerle daño a Naruto, si nadie no te lo ha dicho por que saben que no les ibas a creer, y si yo te lo digo es por que siempre me considerado tu amigo y quiero que recapacites

-no te creo-dijo Sasuke-y ya me cansé de esta conversación-Gaara volvió a suspirar por lo terco que es su amigo-y no me vas hacer cambiar de opinión

-de acuerdo, no volveré hablar sobre esto-dijo Gaara-te haré una pregunta que espero me contestes con sinceridad

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke-y de que se trata

-de Naruto-dijo Gaara y el azabache se extrañó-él y tú habéis tenido algo?

-a que te refieres

-si habéis tenido sexo

-no-dijo Sasuke

-entonces no diré nada mas

-hará un mes y medio o dos meses-continuó Sasuke-no tenemos una buena relación

-lo se-dijo Gaara y sonrió con una media sonrisa-entonces esto deberías leer-sacó un papel del bolsillo y se lo dio a Sasuke este lo cogió extrañado-y hables con él

-que es esto-dijo Sasuke extrañado y desdobló el papel-es del médico-y comenzó a leer, de mientras leía sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa-no puede ser

-él lo tiró a la basura-dijo Gaara-esos resultado se lo han dado hoy y no estaba muy animado por la noticia y lo tiró a la basura, Sai y yo pasábamos por ese lugar vi que lo tiraba y cuando se fue enfadado lo cogí y decidí que deberías saberlos

-no se si darte las gracias-dijo Sasuke-debo de preguntarle si yo …

-dudas-dijo Gaara cortándolo

-pues claro-dijo Sasuke no muy convencido y fue notado por el otro

-arregla las cosas con él-dijo Gaara, Sasuke solo lo miró sin expresar nada

-hazme otro favor-dijo Sasuke serio

-yo no le voy a preguntar-dijo el pelirrojo-cuando lo he visto antes no me miró muy bien que digamos

-yo creo que te lo has ganado a pulso-sonrió Sasuke

-como si tu fueras sido un santito con él-dijo Gaara

-lo que te quería decir es que me hagas el favor de quedarte con Sora-dijo Sasuke-está en la habitación y enfadado, pero no te preocupes con eso, sus enfados no son como los míos que lo pago con todos, son como los de Naruto, lo pagará conmigo

-que ha pasado con él

-te contaré luego-dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta de entrada pero antes de irse se giró con una media sonrisa dirigida a Gaara-gracias-y sin mas se fue

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en el puente mirando al frente con una pequeña sonrisa, y alguien corriendo se acercó a él

-algo me decía que te encontraría aquí-Naruto suspiró para luego girarse

-que quieres, Sasuke-dijo el rubio-no tengo ganas de pelear en estos momentos-el azabache le extendió un papel y el rubio lo cogió-como que tú tienes esto-sorprendido y luego abrió los ojos-Gaara, a sido él

-si ha sido él-dijo Sasuke-ahora dime yo soy …

-tú no eres nada-dijo Naruto y empezar a marcharse pero el azabache se lo impidió cogiéndole del brazo y encararlo, el rubio con un movimiento brusco se soltó del agarre-déjame tranquilo

-dímelo mirándome a los ojos-dijo Sasuke serio, el rubio lo miró a los ojos contrarios con seriedad

-quieres saber que si el hijo que espero es tuyo-dijo Naruto-no es tuyo, Sasuke, como me he acostado con tantos no se quien es el padre, feliz por la respuesta-el azabache solo lo miraba para luego sonreír de medio lado y Naruto suspiró

-me alegra saberlo-dijo Sasuke-tener dos hijo al mismo tiempo no es plato de buen gusto si son de diferentes personas

-de que hablas

-no lo sabes-dijo Sasuke-voy a tener un hijo con Sakura y me voy a casar con ella-Naruto solo lo miraba

-hablas en serio-dijo Naruto incrédulo

-nunca he hablado tan en serio-dijo Sasuke y Naruto empezó a sonreír asta que fue una carcajada

-muy en el fondo la admiro-dijo Naruto sin dejar de reír y Sasuke se extrañó por su comportamiento-va conseguir lo que ella quiso-paró de reír para ponerse serio-quitarte todo y después te hará lo mismo que a mi padre

-no digas estupideces-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-estupideces, dices-dijo Naruto serio-lo primero que debes de hacer si ese hijo es tuyo al igual que has hecho conmigo, pero lo mas importante es que si ella de verdad está embarazada-Sasuke no dijo nada se quedó pensativo-pero como eres tan idiota no lo vas hacer, como ella para ti es como un dios o algo a si, te da igual que envenene a alguien y lo mate, contrate a alguien para hacer daño a otra persona o lo peor de todo ella misma atropelle a tu propio hijo para que su futuro hijo si es que existe se quede con toda tu fortuna

-mientes-gritó Sasuke enfadado-ella no haría nada de eso … lo que a ti te pasa es que tú no lo vas hacer conmigo y te voy a quitar a Sora, por que sabes que solo necesito un si de parte de él para que se quede conmigo y tu no lo veas

-lo se-dijo Naruto gritando-Lee, me ha dado ese papel hace unas horas, y sabes lo que te digo, adelante quédatelo, pero te juro que después de eso cúbrete las espaldas Uchiha-el rubio se dio la vuelta y hablando normal-por que el día menos pensado puede pasarte cualquier cosa, yo de ti no seguiría y se fue con paso lento, Sasuke solo se quedó en ese lugar inmóvil y sin saber que hacer

ºººººººººººººººººººº

A unos metros de Naruto y Sasuke escondida estaba un chica de pelo rosa que sonreía con malicia

-entonces lo que quieres es que le pase algo a tu querido Sasuke, no, Naruto-susurró Sakura sin dejar de sonreir-pues te concederé ese deseo, pero Sasuke creerá que has sido tú-la chica sin dejar de sonreír se alejó del lugar

Continuará …..

_Cada vez mas interesante … espero que os haya gustado el capítulo … comentar que me hace feliz y me anima a seguir _


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Pasó dos meses mas, Naruto y Sasuke en ese tiempo no se vieron, Sora decidió ir a vivir con Sasuke y esto a Naruto no le gustó nada Sakura estaba feliz los preparativos para su boda con Sasuke se estaban preparando y le faltaba un mes para casarse, pero a ella le faltaba algo por hacer y era que Sasuke aborrezca a Naruto y para eso quedaba poco

Era tarde noche y Deidara e Itachi habían quedado con Tenten que esta había ha llamado a Itachi gracias a que Lee la había convencido, el azabache y el rubio estaban en una terraza tomando algo esperando a que llegara Tenten y Lee

-Sai me ha dicho que mañana va ha ser el día para Mia y Sakura-dijo Deidara-van ha tener que dar muchas explicaciones

-espero que mi hermano idiota espero que se de cuenta de la verdad-dijo Itachi

-cuanto tiene Sakura de embarazo?

-casi cuatro meses-dijo Itachi-estoy cada vez mas convencido que ese embarazo es falso

-Naruto está de dos meses y dos semanas y ya se le nota algo-dijo sonriendo Deidara

-a Sakura no se le nota-dijo Itachi-y ella dice que los embarazos no son iguales para todos

-y en eso estoy de acuerdo-dijo Deidara-y ella lo debe de saber muy bien trabaja en un hospital

-no puedo creer que esa chica se valla a salir con la suya-dijo Itachi-si Naruto …

-Naruto no va hacer nada-dijo Deidara-él es un terco, y el embarazo no lo lleva muy bien, tiene que estar reposando y que no piense en problemas

-Deidara-dijo Itachi-el padre es Sasuke, verdad-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-le volvió a mentir … se que Naruto lo debe de estar pasando mal por lo de Sora, pero como siga a si volverá a pasar lo mismo que pasó con Sora

-le hemos intentado convencer, pero dice como va ha tener su falso hijo que se ocupe de eso-dijo Deidara-sabes, Naruto está convencido que va a ser una niña, con Sora pasó lo mismo y acertó-en ese momento llegaron Tenten y Lee

-hola chicos-dijo Lee con una sonrisa sentándose y Tenten hizo lo mismo apenada y nerviosa

-para que nos habéis citado aquí?-dijo Itachi con seriedad

-pues veréis-dijo Lee poniéndose serio-sabía que Tenten era amiga de Sakura, entonces me acerqué a ella-miró a la chica con una sonrisa y ella le correspondió de la misma forma-de manera que en este tiempo la fui conociendo, se que en el instituto ayudaba a Sakura, pero ahora a Tenten no le gusta lo que está haciendo Sakura, una cosa es meterse con alguien y otra hacer algo en contra de la ley

-a parte de arrepentida nos va a decir lo que está tramando Sakura y lo que ha hecho?-dijo Deidara sin dejar de mirar a la chica con seriedad

-si-dijo Tenten

-entonces dinos-dijo Itachi serio la chica suspiró con pesadez

-no se como empezar-dijo Tenten mirando a Deidara y a Itachi-cuando estábamos en el instituto si hacíamos algo era por diversión, siempre me pregunté por que no le agradaba Naruto seguramente por su físico, a medida que pasaba el tiempo Sakura me dijo que ya sabía como deshacerse de una vez por todas de Naruto, y lo haría gracias a Sasuke-la chica suspiró-Sakura se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sasuke, ella tenía que hacer algo, y al conocer a Sasuke pues lo retó no por parte de ella si no, por un amigo de Sasuke, Suegetsu, ella habló con él, a Suegetsu no le hizo mucha gracia pero un reto es un reto, al final retó Suegetsu a Sasuke y este aceptó, pero lo que no contaba Sakura es que Sasuke ya estaba enamorado de Naruto aunque él no se dio cuenta asta que Naruto supuestamense te suicidio, ese es lo que querían Sakura y su madre-a Tenten le empezó a humedecerse los ojos-Naruto volvió y a Sakura y a su madre no les gustó

-que pasó con Minato-dijo Itachi y la chica volvió a suspirar

-podría decirse que yo para Sakura y creo que aún lo soy la persona a la que se puede desahogar-dijo Tenten-cuando Sakura empezó con las prácticas en el hospital, pudo saber que cosas podía hacer mal o bien a una persona y a si es como supo como quitarse del medio a Minato Namikaze-a la chica le empezó a caer lágrimas, Itachi y Deidara no dejaban de mirar a la chica con seriedad y Lee puso su mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla, al cabo de unos minutos le quitó la mano del hombro y la chica continuó-poco a poco Mia en el café de la mañana le ponía unas gotas y luego en la noche antes de dormir, y a si durante años, os preguntaréis como que lo se, pues Sakura me lo dijo y lo decía de lo mas normal, entonces llegó el día y Minato Namikaze murió, ellas dos nunca se fueran esperado que Naruto se fuera aparecido en el entierra ya que ellas como todos creíamos que estaba muerto, y al estar vivo sus planes de quedarse con todo fue un fracaso, Naruto al echarlas de la empresa y de la casa se enfadó y se llenó de ira, y su odio hacia él fue incrementando, Sakura contrató a unos amigos para que hicieran daño a Naruto, lo malo es que no sabía que Sasuke estaba con él, cuando me dijo lo del niño no me lo podía creer y es a si que me di cuenta que yo no podía estar de lado de ella, Sakura no se da cuenta que está llegando demasiado lejos por dinero, mas específicamente por el dinero de Sasuke … Sakura me contó que atropelló al hijo de Naruto y Sasuke por que ese niño tenía que morir por que su hijo es el único que tiene que tener toda la fortuna de Sasuke

-eso lo tenía planeado?-dijo Deidara sin cambiar su expresión

-no-dijo Tenten-un golpe de suerte dijo ella, Sakura dijo que le vio por la calle por casualidad y decidió que ese era el momento de acabar con la vida del niño, pero no contaba que el niño saliera bien de ese accidente gracias a Sasuke, ya que ella estaba convencida que Naruto nunca le diría a Sasuke que es el padre y que le ayudara, -la chica apretó los puños con fuerza-Sakura no está embarazada, se lo ha inventado y no se acostó con Sasuke le hizo creer que se habían a costado por que Sasuke estaba borracho, ella se acostado con otros hombres para quedar embarazada y no se ha quedado, y si no lo ha hecho es por que es estéril, al saber eso tenía pensado en comprar un bebe y decir que es suyo, esos eran sus pensamientos, pero ahora, al ver a Naruto hace dos días-Lee me ha prometido que no dejaríais a Naruto solo

-que es lo que estás intentando decir-dijo Deidara

-Sakura vio que Naruto está embarazado, y Sakura sabe que ese niño que está esperando es de Sasuke-dijo Tenten

-al grano-dijo Itachi

-cuando llegue el momento, Sakura le va a quitar al bebe a Naruto y luego le matará-dijo Tenten con seriedad, Deidara abrió los ojos sorprendido y tapó la boca con sus manos, Itachi solo entre cerro los ojos con enfado -pero hay mas, Sakura ha contratado a unas personas para que hagan daño a Sasuke y para que Sasuke crea que ha sido Naruto, y esto será esta noche,

-que-dijo Itachi exaltado y levantándose de la silla

-debemos de impedirlo-dijo Deidara levantándose también de la silla

-sabes a donde …

-no lo se-dijo Tenten apenada cortando a Itachi

-Tenten-dijo Deidara-estarías dispuesta a contar todo esto ante un juez?

-si-dijo Tenten segura y seria-siento mucho en no poder ayudaros en nada mas

-no te preocupes-dijo Deidara-ya nos has contado lo que sabes

-tenemos que contactar con Sasuke-dijo Itachi llamándolo por teléfono-mierda, lo tiene apagado

-Sasuke está con Sora-dijo Lee-y si también hace algo al niño-nervioso lo dijo

-no lo creo-dijo Itachi-Sora está con mis padres

-eso me alivia-dijo Lee y luego miró a la chica-nosotros iremos a ver si encontramos a Sasuke

-y nosotros también-dijo Deidara-pero antes pasaré por casa a ver como se encuentra Naruto, que desde ayer no se nada

-entonces vamos-dijo Tenten, Itachi puso dinero en la mesa y los cuatro se fueron en diferentes direcciones

Continuará ….

_Otro capitulo mas que espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar por fa _


	16. Chapter 16

_Capitulo 16_

Naruto estaba tumbado en el sofá de su apartamento mirando el techo y su mano en su barriga que ya la tenía un poco abultada, alguien entró al apartamento y se sentó

-hola, Deidara-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Naruto-dijo Deidara-Itachi está abajo, he venido a verte, estas solo?

-si-dijo Naruto-me gusta estar solo-el rubio de pelo corto miraba al otro rubio que se le notaba nervioso-ocurre algo?

-no-dijo rápidamente Deidara nervioso y Naruto se levantó del sofá

-te conozco-dijo Naruto-algo te pasa, dímelo

-no creo que sea bueno que lo sepas

-le ha pasado algo a mi hijo

-no-dijo Deidara-está con sus abuelos-el rubio de pelo largo suspiró-te lo diré, se trata de Sasuke-Naruto lo miró durante un rato y sus ojos se entristecieron

-no me interesa

-también tiene que ver con Sakura, y creo que debes saberlo

-te hhe dicho que no me interesa y menos que son felices, ni que quieren casarse antes ni nada de nada

-Sakura va hacer daño a Sasuke en nombre tuyo

-que-dijo Naruto sin entender

-Sakura ha contratado a alguien para que haga daño a Sasuke y para que él crea que has sido tú el que lo ha contratado

-pero-dijo Naruto-quien te ha dicho eso

-Tenten-dijo Deidara-tú quédate aquí y luego te contaré todo y ella está dispuesta a declarar en contra de Sakura

-estás seguro

-si-dijo Deidara hiendo hacia la puerta para irse

-yo voy-dijo Naruto decidido-y no voy aceptar un no como respuesta-Deidara sonrió

-Naruto entiende que en tu estado …

-entiendo perfectamente-dijo Naruto-pero Sasuke es el padre de mis hijos y no quiero que piense que yo soy capaz de hacer algo a si-Deidara sonrió ampliamente

-vamos -dijo Deidara-pero tú no te pongas nervioso ni exageres

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto y los dos rubios se fueron

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Era de noche y Sasuke había salido con Sakura pero ella al cabo de dos horas de estar con el chico se excusó que tenía que irse, Sasuke estaba solo por las calles y de repente aparecieron tres hombres, estos sin decir nada golpearon a Sasuke, el azabache intentó defenderse pero eran tres contra él y no podía hacer gran cosa, Sasuke estaba en el suelo sin poder defenderse ni moverse por lo adolorido que estaba, tenía el labio partido y le salía sangre que al igual que la cabeza, uno de los hombres lo cogió de su cabello azabache para acercarlo a su rostro

-eres un chico hermoso-dijo uno de los hombres con una sonrisa-ya nos lo dijo Naruto Namikaze, aunque también nos dijo que nos podíamos divertir contigo en todos los sentidos-el hombre que hablaba se relamió los labios y los otros dos empezaron a reírse, en cambio Sasuke se quedó en shock al saber la persona que contrató a esas personas, el hombre que tenía agarrado los cabellos azabaches se acercó al oído de Sasuke-vas a saber en este momento lo que se siente cuando te la meten-Sasuke abrió los ojos y le empezaron a humedecerse, el hombre que lo tenía agarrado empezó a chupar su oído y luego se separó para darle un golpe y dejarlo en el suelo, Sasuke no podía moverse estaba en shock pero sentía lo de su alrededor como sonidos de cremalleras, a parte que todo el cuerpo le dolía, los otros dos hombres se acercaron a Sasuke sonriendo-es momento de empezar con la diversión-bajándole los pantalones a Sasuke y luego se los bajaron ellos, Sasuke cerró los ojos con lágrimas y esperar a que todo terminara

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Estuvieron buscando y no habían encontrado nada, Naruto se separó de Itachi y Deidara y fue por otro lado, corría por las calles y miraba en cada callejón, asta que escuchó unas risas algo alejadas y sin pensarlo Naruto corrió con todas sus fuerzas asta que llegó al lugar, lo miró y no encontró a nadie, el rubio suspiró y es cuando se dio cuenta que en el fondo del callejón había algo, Naruto se acercó con cuidado y lo que vio lo asustó y se acercó

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto con lágrimas-que te hicieron-el azabache no respondía aunque tuviera los ojos entre cerrados, Naruto rápidamente llamó a una ambulancia y después a Itachi y este llamó a Lee, la ambulancia llegó rápido y se llevaron a Sasuke y Naruto lo acompañó

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaban en el hospital, Deidara, Lee, Sai, Naruto, Itachi y sus padres, todos estaban muy preocupados, Naruto no paraba de llorar al igual que Mikoto, y en ese momento el médico salió y todos se acercaron a él

-como se encuentra mi hijo, doctor-dijo Mikoto preocupada, el médico suspiró

-físicamente las heridas se curaran-dijo el médico-el problema es que Sasuke Uchiha está en coma y depende de él lo de despertarse

-como que en coma-dijo Naruto-esas personas que lo atacaron, aparte de golpearlo-paró un momento-lo violaron violentamente, depende del paciento lo de despertar, lo que le ha pasado es un trauma y será difícil que lo supere si llega a despertar, os a consejo que le habléis , le toquéis que estéis a su lado, esto será un estímulo para que quiera despertar-el médico al ver que nadie iba a decir nada se iba a ir

-espera-dijo Naruto-podemos verlo?-el médico sonrió afirmó con la cabeza y luego se fue

Entraron en la habitación y vieron a Sasuke con tubos, Naruto lo miraba y empezó a morderse el labio por la importencia y empezó a llorar, se acercó a la cama y le cogió la mano, el rubio con marquitas no sabía que decir pero si sabía que iba estar en ese lugar asta que despierte, Mikoto se acercó a la cama y Fugaku también

-mi niño-dijo como pudo Mikoto acariciando la mejilla-que te hicieron-Fugaku acarició el cabello azabache

-maldita bruja-susurró Itachi con ira

-tiene que pagar por todo esto-dijo Sai serio

-por lo menos hay alguien que puede testificar en contra de ella-dijo Deidara

-chicos-dijo Lee viendo como Mikoto abrazaba por el cuello a Sasuke y Naruto se arrodillaba en el suelo y agarrando con las dos manos con mas fuerza la mano de Sasuke, y empezaba a llorar-deberíamos de salir de aquí … no podemos hacer nada en este momento por Sasuke-no dijeron nada y salieron todos menos Mikoto y Naruto que no paraban de llorar, la mujer al cabo de quince minutos se separó de Sasuke y vio que Naruto estaba arrodillado en el suelo y su cabeza en las manos que aún seguían agarradas fuertemente y sin dejar de llorar, Mikoto se acercó a Naruto y le acarició la cabeza y salió de la habitación, Naruto miró el semblante tranquilo de Sasuke cuando Mikoto salió de la habitación

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto y acarició la mejilla-perdóname, se que hice mal, los dos lo hicimos mal, cuando despiertes que se que lo vas hacer pronto, lo olvidaré todo e intentaremos empezar de nuevo como si todo esto no fuera sucedido-poniendo su mano en el cabello azabache y acariciándolo-sabes, siempre me a gustado tu cabello-se mordió el labio inferior y sus lágrimas volvieron a salir lentamente-no me dejes, por favor, debes de conocer a tu hija-sonrió con tristeza-por que algo me dice que va a ser una niña y a si tendremos la parejita, se que es duro lo que te ha pasado, tú eres fuerte y lo superaras, por favor despierta, no puedes estar a si y no saber lo que pasa a tu alrededor-se pasó el puño de la manga por los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas y ponerse de pie, t tocó la mejilla de Sasuke-sabes, en este tiempo he estado pensando mucho en todo, pero sobre todo en ti e hiciste bien que Sora valla contigo, y a si yo podía recapacitar sobre él, se que hice mal y estoy arrepentido, y en cambio a ti, cuando estoy enfadado digo cosas sin pensar y no las pienso, y yo nunca te haría daño, y no quiero volver hacer lo que hice en un pasado-cerró los ojos fuertemente para no volver a llorar-se y estoy seguro que me estás escuchando-acercó sus labios al oído-te amo, y confío en ti en que vas a despertar

ºººººººººººººº

Pasó una semana y Sasuke no reaccionaba, en esa semana Sakura no visitó a Sasuke y Naruto lo visitaba todos los días asta la noche

Ese día en la habitación estaba Naruto y estaba mirando por la ventana y alguien entró

-que haces tú aquí-Naruto al escuchar esa voz tan conocida se giró

-como tienes la poca vergüenza de presentarte aquí, Sakura

-eso te lo he preguntado yo, bastardo-el rubio sonrió negando con la cabeza

-donde está tu madre, la policia la está buscando, por asesina-dijo Naruto

-no lo se-dijo Sakura con indeferencia-pero he venido a ver a mi prometido-sonrió con malicia al ver el enfado del rubio, la chica lo miró de arriba abajo -veo que vuelves a la andadas-el rubio alzó un ceja-te estás poniendo gordo -Naruto rió

-mas quisieras tú estar en mi estado

-a si, estas embarazado-dijo Sakura-y gracias a ti conseguiré lo que quiero

-crees que me voy a dejar-dijo Naruto con seriedad-no te voy a perdonar lo que le hiciste a Sora-gritó

-a, es verdad, lo atropellé-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-lo que pasa es que ese niño me molestaba y me molesta-sonrió con malicia la chica-y para que te crees que te quiero a ti? por el hijo que esperas ahora mismo, que se perfectamente que es de Sasuke ya que tú no te revolcarías con cualquiera solo con Sasuke-miró al azabache con despreció la chica-es tan tonto de no darse cuenta de las cosas mas claras-el rubio no decía nada solo la miraba seriamente y la chica miró al rubio-te quitaré a ese bebe y luego te mataré y Sasuke no se enterará de nada, como se cree todo lo que le digo-sonrió con una media sonrisa Sakura-como se creerá cuando despierte que tú contrataste a esos tipos

-pero si los contrataste tú, maldita-dijo Naruto-no te importa nada Sasuke

-si los contraté yo para que Sasuke crea que fuiste tú-dijo Sakura-y si me importa claro que me importa, su dinero es lo que me importa, y cuando me case con y tengamos a tu bebe a Sasuke le pasará algo muy grave y todo será mío

-maldita-gritó Naruto-que le quieres hacer como a mi padre

-con tu padre fue todo muy fácil-dijo Sakura-el pobre estaba tan deprimido por la muerte de su hijo que fue fácil envenenarlo

-te mereces lo peor

-creo que eso te pasará a ti-dijo Sakura-ya que cuando llegué la hora iré acompañada por mis amigos para que se diviertan contigo como la otra vez y tu mueras feliz

-los contrataste tú, verdad, a esas personas que nos atacaron a Sasuke y a mi-dijo Narto

-si-dijo Sakura como si nada-y ahora será mejor que te vallas, por que mi prometido necesita escuchar mi voz para despertar y a si poder casarnos

-la que se va ir serás tú-dijo Naruto-maldita psicópata

-Naruto-dijo Sai que acababa de entrar, en ese momento Sakura miró a Sai con odio y sin mas se fue

-como una persona puede ser tan mala-dijo Naruto

-no te preocupes-dijo Sai con una sonrisa-lo he grabado todo, Sakura Hurano está perdida-Naruto sonrió y los dos chicos miraron a Sasuke que este empezó a mover los dedos de la mano y movía los parpados, Naruto se acercó a la cama y Sai se fue de la habitación y Sasuke abrió los ojos

Continuará …..

Otro capitulo … espero que os haya gustado … comentar que me hace muy feliz


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos mirando al techo y los cerraba y abría lentamente, a su alrededor había un hombre y mujeres vestidos de blanco, el hombre que llevaba una bata blanca se le acercó

-te acuerdas quien eres?

-soy Sasuke Uchiha-susurró sin ánimos

-te acuerdas de lo que te pasó?-Sasuke solo cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos con lentitud

-si me acuerdo de todo

-esa es buena señal, yo soy tu médico-el hombre sonrió-les diré a tus familiares que pasen ya que han estado muy preocupados por ti-el médico salió junto con las enfermeras de la habitación, Sasuke se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared y agarró las sábanas con fuerza y las miró con tristeza, y en ese momento su madre entró y lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello y seguido de ella entró su marido, Itachi, Sai y Naruto

-mi niño, que alegría que hayas despertado-dijo Mikoto llorando de alegría, Sasuke no contestó, solo se dejó abrazar y la mujer se separó

-hijo-dijo Fugaku-has estado una semana en coma-se acercó y abrazó a Sasuke que este no hizo ningún movimiento, miraba fijamente la pared con la mirada vacía, Fugaku se separó e Itachi se acercó, este con sus dedos le dio en la frente y Sasuke ni se inmutó y esto empezó a preocupar a todos

-Sasuke me alegra que ya estés bien, hermano idiota-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa u Sasuke seguía sin decir nada

-Sasuke el médico dice que estás bien-dijo Mikoto sonriendo tristemente-nos ha dicho que te darán el alta dentro de dos días, y en estos días estarás en observación, y si todo está bien te lleváremos a casa

-no vas a decir nada-dijo Fugaku-el médico nos ha dicho que sabes quien eres y lo que ha pasado-Sasuke al escuchar esto se mordió el labio con fuerza y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y esto lo notaron todos

-estás bien Sasuke-dijo Itachi-sabes que para lo que quieras voy a estar a tu lado-Sasuke le miró con tristeza e Itachi vio el vacio en sus ojos-Sasuke lo que te ha pasado lo olvidará y solo quedará en el pasado y lo recordaras como una pesadilla

-entre todos te ayudaremos para que pases este mal trago-dijo Mikoto

-y te acordaras de esto como una mala broma-dijo Fugaku

-que lo olvide-susurró Sasuke-decís que lo olvide y que lo veré como una mala broma, no sabéis lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos y los sentiré toda la vida, ojala me fueran matado y a si no tendría que ver vuestras caras de lastima, esto me lo he merecido por hacer daño a las personas, decirme por que no me he muerto, solo deseo morir-gritó esto con todas sus fuerzas, Mikoto empezó a llorar, Fugaku e Itachi cerraron los puños con fuerza por la impotencia que sentían, Naruto se sorprendió por lo que escuchó y se fue de la habitación con tristeza y lágrimas y Sai solo miraba a Sasuke con seriedad

ººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó otra semana, Sasuke vivía en la casa de sus padres mas concretamente en su habitación ya que no salía para nada, y tampoco comía, sus padres como su hermano estaban muy preocupados por la salud de Sasuke, Sora intentaba acercarse a Sasuke pero este ni siquiera le miraba, se pasaba todo el día mirando por la ventana a un punto fijo con la mirada perdida, ese día se había decidido, se acercó a Sora y lo abrazó con fuerza, el niño se extrañó por la actitud de su padre, Sasuke también se acercó a su madre que esta al verlo fuera de su habitación se alegró, Sasuke la abrazó y la dio las gracias, también hizo lo mismo con su padre, Fugaku y Mikoto se extrañaron por la actitud de su hijo menor pero desecharon malas ideas al verlo salir de la habitación y que sonreía, luego Sasuke fue a ver a su hermano Itachi para abrazarlo con fuerza y decirle que lo admiraba, Itachi al verlo salir de la casa se alegró pero algo en su interior le decía que algo le iba a pasar

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en su apartamento y acababa de comer su comida preferida que era el ramen, se tocó su tripa abultada con cariño y escuchó el timbre de la puerta, fue abrir y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que acababa de llegar

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto-pasa-el azabache entró y el rubio cerró la puerta-que bien que hayas salido de tu habitación-no hubo respuesta-a que has venido-Naruto lo miraba extrañado y también preocupado ya que Sasuke estaba mas delgado mas pálido-te ocurre algo-Sasuke le miró y sonrió sin ganas

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke y sin mas lo abrazó, el rubio se sorprendió por esto, y cuando se separaron Sasuke lo miró de arriba abajo asta que su vista se paró en su vientre algo abultado-me alegra que estéis bien

-gracias-dijo sin entender Naruto

-solo he venido para decirte que cuides de Sora-el rubio se sorprendió-aún te amo, y espero que en un futuro lo puedas olvidar y perdonarme por lo que te hice

-te perdoné hace tiempo-dijo Naruto y se puso serio-se puede saber que te pasa?

-todos teníais razón

-de que hablas

-de Sakura-dijo Sasuke y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido-lo se todo-cuando estuve en coma a ella y a ti os escuché, siento mucho no haberos creído antes

-Sasuke yo …

-se que la están buscando a ella y a su madre y espero que paguen lo que han hecho

-Sasuke no se como decirte esto-dijo Naruto-pero algo me dice que no estás bien-Sasuke sonrió sinceramente y acarició la mejilla del rubio

-me conoces tan bien-dijo Sasuke-espero que seas feliz esté yo donde esté-cerró sus ojos negros y los abrió lentamente-eres tan hermoso

-Sasuke no se a donde quieres llegar con todo esto-dijo Naruto-pero esto no me está gustando

-adiós-susurró Sasuke saliendo de la casa, Naruto se quedó extrañado y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y en ese momento llamaron a su teléfono, aún confundido fue a paso lento hacia el teléfono y lo cogió

-quien

-_Naruto soy Itachi_-dijo por la otra línea-_no se si es paranoia mía pero Sasuke ha actuado raro y creo que se ha despedido de mi … tengo que encontrarlo, sabes a donde puede estar?_

-Sasuke ha estado aquí-dijo Naruto-y yo también creo que actuado raro y me da el presentimiento que se ha despedido de mi

-_debemos de encontrarlo, él está mal y tenemos que ayudarle_

-ahora salgo para buscarlo-dijo Naruto-y como haga algo estúpido lo golpearé lo mas fuerte que pueda-Itachi se rió por el comentario-te dejo-colgó el teléfono Naruto y salió de su apartamento

ººººººººººººººººº

Corría a toda prisa y no sabía por donde buscar, estaba cansado, pero no iba a parar tenía que encontrar a Sasuke, tenía un mal presentimiento y sin mas empezó de nuevo a correr, estuvo unos quince minutos asta que llegó al puente y paró de golpe viendo a alguien en el puente que subía a la baranda, Naruto reconoció a la persona y corrió hacia el lugar y se acercó

-Sasuke no lo hagas-dijo Naruto desesperado-entre los dos podemos arreglar todos tus problemas-Sasuke no lo miró, hizo una media sonrisa y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos negros-no hagas esta estupidez, debes de conocer a tu hija

-Sakura no está embarazada, todo era mentira, me utilizó todo estos años y yo la creí en todo, soy un completo idiota-dijo Sasuke sin ganas-adiós Naruto-y sin mas saltó

-No-gritó Naruto

Continuará ….

_Otro capítulo que es pero que os haya gustado … comentar por fa para saber si os ha gustado _


	18. Chapter 18

_Capitulo 18_

_Corría lo mas rápido que podía, al final llegó al edificio, estaba cansado y es cuando pensó que tenía que adelgazar, llegó a unos de los pasillos, tenía que llegar antes que el profesor entrara a la clase, siguió corriendo, estaba tan concentrado en llagar a la clase que no se dio cuenta que se chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo de culo y lentamente se levantó sobándose el trasero_

_-pero mirar quien es-el chico rubio que corría suspiró con pesad sabiendo de las personas que eran-por lo menos discúlpate -rubio miró a la persona que hablaba, era castaño con marcas rojas en la cara, y al lado de este estaba un pelirrojo con la mirada seria que era con quien había chocado_

_-tengo prisa-dijo el rubio-no tengo tiempo de aguantaros_

_-que valiente estás-dijo el mismo chico de marcas rojas, el pelirrojo seguía con la misma seriedad y el otro chico con gafas de sol miraba con indiferencia al rubio_

_-maldito adefesio, solo te digo que te disculpes-le agarró del brazo con fuerza_

_-suéltame maldito perro-el chico de marcas rojas al escuchar eso le propinó un puñetazo al rubio en la cara_

_-Shino, Gaara, que os parece si practicamos-los nombrados sonrieron, el rubio ya suelto del agarre dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se dijo hacia si mismo que la próxima vez se mordería la lengua, el de marcas rojas volvió agarrar con fuerza al rubio del brazo y lo metió en los servicios cerrando la puerta después de entrar los cuatro y para que nadie los interrumpiera_

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_En el aula todos estaban hablando ya que el profesor aún no había llegado_

_-Kakashi siempre llega tarde-dijo una pelirroja con gafas-es un irresponsable_

_-como si a ti te interesara que llegara pronto, Karin_

_-cállate, Suegetsu-dijo con enfado Karin a su compañero de pupitre_

_-Sasuke-dijo Suegetsu con una sonrisa aún chico con pelo azabache que tenía detrás-no has visto a tu novio, donde crees que esté, por que aún no ha llegado-el azabache solo suspiró_

_-es verdad-dijo una chica con pelo largo azabache y ojos perla-donde estará Naruto_

_-también faltan Gaara, Shino y Kiba-dijo un pelirrojo sentado al lado de Sasuke_

_-se estarán divirtiendo con el adefesio-dijo una chica de pelo rosa con una sonrisa_

_-Sakura no digas eso-dijo la chica de pelo largo negro_

_-no le hagas caso a la idiota de Sakura, Hinata-dijo una rubia con pelo largo que acababa de llegar_

_-no te metas donde no te llaman, Ino cerda-dijo Sakura_

_-maldita-dijo Ino enfadada-espero que no le haya pasado nada a mi primo o si no_

_-o si no que-dijo la compañera de asiento de la peli rosa _

_-no te metas, Tenten-dijo Ino-ya que eres una lame culos_

_-que has dicho-dijo Tenten levantándose_

_-basta ya las dos-dijo el pelirrojo_

_-Juugo no ves que son estas dos escorias -dijo Ino_

_-será mejor que las dejes-dijo Sasuke-tú primo debe de aprender a defenderse-sonrió el azabache_

_-maldito cabrón-dijo Ino y en ese momento entraron Shino, Kiba y Gaara que estaban serios menos Kiba que sonreía y detrás de ellos el profesor Kakashi, este mandó a todos los alumnos a sus asientos para empezar la clase, la clase fue deprisa y acabó y Naruto no apareció, continuó las clases y no apareció el rubio y llegó la hora del almuerzo, Ino salió deprisa de la clase acompañada de Hinata _

_ººººººººººººººººººº_

_Naruto pasó las horas de la clase en el servicio recuperándose de los golpes, y se curó las heridas como pudo, se miraba en el espejo con enfado y maldiciéndose por su aspecto físico, y en ese momento el rubio abrió la puerta por que alguien le habló y conoció la voz, el que entró cerró la puerta y luego miró al rubio con seriedad_

_-Sasuke-dijo el rubio cabizbajo _

_-eres tonto, dobe-dijo con frialdad el azabache-yo fuera estado en tu lugar y fuera pedido disculpas, y te fueras ahorrado los golpes_

_-como se nota que no estás en mi lugar_

_-y ni quiero estar-dijo Sasuke serio-se que todo esto lo haces por llamar la atención-Naruto miró al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior_

_-por que eres tan frío conmigo-dijo Naruto e intentando no llorar_

_-por que te lo mereces-dijo Sasuke saliendo del lugar y detrás de él salió Naruto cabizbajo, cuando salieron en el pasillo estaban Juugo, Suegetsu y Karin, los dos últimos rieron al ver al azabache y al rubio, la chica de gafas se acercó al rubio_

_-Naruto estás bien-dijo Karin-debes de pasar de esa chusma sobre todo de esa pelo chicle de Sakura_

_-Karin-dijo Sasuke en modo de advertencia, la chica y el azabache se miraron con desafío, Suegetsu al ver la tensión se acercó al rubio y le agarró uno de sus mofletes _

_-eres tan mono rubio-dijo Suegetsu, Sasuke al ver la cercanía del rubio y de Suegetsu apartó a su amigo para luego mirar con enfado al rubio_

_-se ve que te gusta que todo el mundo se te acerque y te toque-dijo Sasuke-no quiero que te acerques a mis amigos_

_-Sasuke-dijo Juugo viendo como el azabache miraba con ira al rubio y este miraba al suelo-déjalo_

_-el que debería alejarse de Naruto eres tú, Sasuke-dijo Karin enfadada y Sasuke la miró con enfado y la chica miró al rubio-Naruto-el rubio la miró-me gustas mucho, y te voy a dar un consejo, depende de ti aceptarlo o no y estoy segura que tu prima Ino e Hinata te lo habrán dicho-el rubio la miró sin entender-Sakura es una mala persona y no te acerques a ella, Sakura solo quiere hacerte daño-Sasuke sopló-y lo mas importante, aléjate de Sasuke, él es el que de verdad te va hacer daño, ahora depende de ti … Sasuke y Sakura te aran daño-la pelirroja se fue, Juugo miraba a Sasuke como si la chica tuviera razón y también se fue_

_-por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Karin-dijo Suegetsu para luego irse, Sasuke solo apretó los puños con fuerzas e intentó tranquilizarse_

_-Naruto-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró y el azabache estaba de espaldas-no les hagas caso-cayó durante unos segundos asta que prosiguió-mañana ven a mi apartamento_

_-mañana-susurró Naruto y luego sonrió-te acuerdas que mañana hacemos un mes_

_-por eso quiero que vengas a mi apartamento por que a si estaremos solos y nadie nos moleste … no se si me entiendes-el rubio se sonrojó_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººº_

_Sasuke estaba en su apartamento con Sakura, los dos estaban bebiendo y se notaba que estaban contentos_

_-entonces mañana es el día-dijo Sakura y Sasuke solo le sonrió-ya tengo ganas de ver la cara de ese adefesio cuando le digas que has estado con él por una apuesta y que solo querías divertirte con él-el azabache no dijo nada-ahora la cosa es si Naruto es virgen-dijo con malicia la chica-como es tan amistoso sobre todo con Shikamaru … seguro que esos dos tienen algo y también lo pienso de Suegetsu, no crees que tu amigo le gusta acercarse mucho a ese adefesio?_

_-demasiado se acerca de él-dijo con enfado Sasuke_

_-no me digas que estás celoso-dijo con una media sonrisa Sakura_

_-yo-dijo sin cambiar su expresión Sasuke-de eso, no me hagas reír-Sakura lo miraba y luego se acercó a su rostro-si no te gusta nada mi querido hermano, como vas hacer para ponerte a tono_

_-no tendré mas remedio que pensar en ti-dijo Sasuke y Sakura lo besó en los labios con lujuria y el chico la correspondió de la misma forma-Naruto tiene que aprender a las malas que en nuestro mundo no puede estar él-Sakura rió y Sasuke sonrió con malicia _

_-dejemos de hablar de ese adefesio-dijo Sakura pasando sus brazos por el cuello del azabache-divirtámonos para que mañana pienses en mi cuerpo-Sasuke sonrió y besó apasionadamente los labios de la chica y la tumbó en el sofá y el azabache se recostó en cima de la chica de pelo rosa_

_Continuará …._

_Este capítulo como el siguiente es del pasado … espero que os haya gustado … por fa comentar para saber si os ha gustado _


	19. Chapter 19

_Capítulo 19_

_Era sábado por la noche, Sasuke estaba en su apartamento, ya había bebido tres cervezas y estaba nervioso y no sabía por que estaba en ese estado, y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Sasuke sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y suspiró, abrió la puerta y era Naruto que sonreía tímidamente, Sasuke le miró durante unos segundos, y Naruto se sonrojó, al ver esto el azabache sonrió y dejó pasar al rubio y cerró la puerta_

_-llegas tarde_

_-Mia no me dejaba salir, tuve que escaparme-dijo Naruto apenado, Sasuke suspiró y miró al rubio_

_-quieres una cerveza-dijo Sasuke_

_-no bebo alcohol, deberías de saberlo-dijo Naruto sentándose en el sofá, Sasuke le notó nervioso y cogió el paquete de tabaco, y cogió un cigarrillo y se lo encendió_

_-y tampoco querrás un cigarro-dijo Sasuke_

_-no_

_-sabes, me gusta que seas tan sano_

_-todo eso ara que te mate-dijo Naruto y Sasuke no dejaba de mirarlo, le dio una calada al cigarro y lo apagó sin dejar de mirarlo y pensó que un chico como él podía haberse fijado en alguien como él, ya que eran muy diferentes, pero lo que mas le estresaba a Sasuke es que si se acostaba con Sakura o con otra persona el solo pensaba en el rubio, creía al que hacía suyo era al rubio, Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia por que esta vez si haría suyo a Naruto y a si se lo sacaría de la cabeza de una vez por todas, Sasuke se acercó al rubio, Naruto miraba al frente ya que estaba nervioso, Sasuke puso un dedo en la barbilla y hizo que le mirara y con la otra mano le quitó la gafas y las dejó en la mesita, Sasuke observó esos ojos azules tan llenos de vida y sonrió_

_-me gustan tus ojos-susurró Sasuke-siempre me han gustado-Naruto se sonrojó y empezó a ponerse nervioso, Sasuke sin mas le besó en los labios con agresividad, a Naruto le costaba llevar el ritmo, cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron y Sasuke se levantó del sofá y levantó a Naruto agarrándolo de la mano-vamos a mi habitación-el rubio solo le miraba y no dijo nada, Sasuke sonrió y lo volvió a besar con desesperación, de mientras se besaban iban hacia la habitación, se separaron y Sasuke se quitó la parte de arriba, Naruto estaba muy rojo por la vergüenza y no sabía que hacer, el azabache al ver el estado del rubio se acercó a su oído-tranquilo, solo déjate llevar-Sasuke con sus labios mordió la oreja del rubio y este solo cerró los ojos, el azabache metió sus manos por debajo del yérsey del rubio y sin mas se lo quitó, Sasuke le miró y lo vio apenado, Sasuke resopló y luego sin mas le empujó a la cama para ponerse ahorcajadas en las piernas del rubio, le besó en los labios con lentitud para saborear cada parte de la boca, se separó mordiendo el labio inferior, para luego empezar a besar y succionar el cuello y dejándole marcas, las manos de Sasuke viajaron hacia los pantalones del rubio desabrochándolos para luego quitárselos, Sasuke besaba ahora el pecho del rubio, Naruto solo gemía y respiraba con dificultad, puso sus manos en los cabellos azabaches, el azabache en un movimiento rápido le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba al rubio, el azabache se relamió los labios y sin pensarlo se metió el miembro del rubio en la boca, Naruto se mordía el labio asta que le salió sangre y con sus brazos se tapó la cara, intentando callar sus gemidos, Sasuke cada vez iba mas rapido asta que el rubio se corrió en la boca del azabache, Sasuke inmediatamente besó en los labios a Naruto, el rubio se agarró al cuello de Sasuke para que el beso fuera mas demandante y agresivo, cuando se separaron Sasuke se quitó sus pantalones y Naruto se mordió el labio y lo miraba con deseo para luego los dos mirarse a los ojos_

_-te amo, Sasuke-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, Sasuke seguía mirándolo para luego sonreír y dándole un beso corto en los labios, y luego su cuello, el azabache pasó su mano por la mejilla del rubio para luego ponerla en los labios y meterlos en su boca, Naruto empezó a chupar los dedos, cuando los dedos estuvo lo suficiente lubricados los sacó de su boca y los dirigió a la entrada del rubio, y metió un dedo, el rubio sintió una pequeña molestia y se movió incomodo, Sasuke le volvió a besar con lentitud y a si distraer al rubio, luego metió el segundo dedo y por último el tercer dedo, cuando estaba preparado sacó los dedos y se quitó la última prenda que le quedaba, puso una pierna del rubio en su hombro y la otra en su cintura_

_-relájate, Naruto-dijo Sasuke acercándose a la boca del rubio-te dolerá un poco, y te prometo que seré cuidadoso-Naruto solo afirmó con la cabeza, Sasuke empezó a entrar lentamente en el interior de Naruto y miraba la expresión del rubio que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se mordía el labio, Sasuke sin pensarlo en un solo movimiento entró, Naruto gritó por el dolor, el azabache no se movió, y con su lengua le quitó las lágrimas que le salieron de sus ojos, y luego lo besó en la boca-besarte es como un afrodisíaco-el rubio sonrió con el comentario y la mano del azabache viajó hacia el miembro del rubio para empezar a estimular al rubio, Naruto ya no sentía dolor y empezó acostumbrarse, con la pierna que tenía en la cintura del azabache le golpeó y empezó a entre abrir los ojos, Sasuke ante esto entendió que ya podía moverse y a si lo hizo, primero con lentitud y luego con mas rapidez, Naruto estaba sudado y no paraba de gemir el nombre del contrario-dime que me amas, Naruto_

_-te amo, Sasuke, mas, que a mi vida-dijo Naruto entrecortadamente, Sasuke sonrió y embistió con fuerza asta que Naruto volvió derramarse y Sasuke lo hizo en su interior, el azabache se tumbó encima del cuerpo del rubio asta que recuperó su respiración y salió del interior del rubio sin ningún cuidado y se tumbó al lado, Naruto cuando recuperó su respiración normal se acercó a Sasuke y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios-te amo-Sasuke no dijo nada_

_-durmamos-dijo Sasuke y Naruto puso su cabeza en el pecho del azabache cerraron los ojos y se durmieron_

_ºººººººººººººººººººº_

_El tiempo pasaba, Sasuke trataba a Naruto con la misma frialdad, los compañeros del rubio seguían molestándole y golpeándolo, Sakura por otra parte siempre le decía a Sasuke lo molesto que era el rubio y cada vez se llevaba mejor con los chicos de la escuela, esto a Sasuke no le gustaba y se enfadaba, y estos enfados lo pagaba con Naruto y lo trataba cada vez con mas frialdad_

_Faltaba unos días para que hiciera un mes desde que Sasuke y Naruto estuvieron juntos, ese día en el instituto Naruto no se encontraba bien, llevaba a si un tiempo y el día anterior habíha ido al médico, Naruto estaba ese día acorralado por algunos de los populares, el rubio estaba sentado en el suelo con la mano en la boca ya que le salía sangre_

_-últimamente esto de golpearte es aburrido-dijo Kiba_

_-parad-gritó Shikamaru que acababa de llegar-como volváis a golpearlo os la veréis conmigo-Kiba empezó a reír y los demás también_

_-y que vas hacernos-dijo Sakura que estaba en ese lugar-las otras veces no llegaste ni ha tocarnos_

_-cállate zorra-dijo enfadado Shikamaru_

_-que me has dicho-dijo Sakura enfadada_

_-lo que eres-dijo Shikamaru y ayudó a Naruto a levantarse _

_-que es lo que está ocurriendo aquí-dijo Iruka que cavaba de llegar, ninguno dijo nada-no quiero veros por aquí y menos cerca de Naruto, me habéis entendido-dijo con autoridad el profesor y los populares se fueron, Iruka se acercó al rubio-estás bien? Shikamaru llévalo a la enfermería_

_-no hace falta Iruka-susurró Naruto, Iruka negó con la cabeza_

_-como quieras, pero ve con cuidado-dijo Iruka y se fue, Naruto empezó a llorar_

_-por que Shikamaru-dijo Naruto-por que me pasa esto a mi_

_-Naruto-dijo Shikamaru-ellos son malas personas, no pueden ver lo buena persona que eres_

_-gracias por animarme-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa y parando de llorar, Shikamaru solo lo abrazó_

_-se puede saber que es lo que estáis haciendo-Naruto y Shikamaru se separaron y miraron a la persona que habló con tanta frialdad _

_-Sasuke-susurró Naruto_

_-sabía que os llevabais bien, pero demostrar en público vuestra gran amistad me repugna -dijo Sasuke_

_-no se por que dices eso-dijo Naruto sin entender_

_-no me digas que te importa con quien se relaciona Naruto-dijo Shikamaru mirando seriamente a Sasuke_

_-piensa lo que quieras-dijo como si nada Sasuke-pero lo que no quiero es que me deje en evidencia_

_-que pena Uchiha-dijo Shikamaru-pero si eres tú y tus amigos que no dejáis de dañar a Naruto_

_-a si-dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja para eso estás tú para consolarlo_

_-basta-dijo Naruto_

_-no entiendo lo que le viste a este estúpido, Naruto-dijo Shikamaru-él es el peor de todo, asta que no te destroce no te darás cuenta, Naruto_

_-él no es como los demás-dijo Naruto con seguridad-Sasuke es una buena persona y él nunca me haría daño, además nos conocemos desde niños_

_-eres tan ingenuo-dijo Shikamaru-anda sigue con él, y no te quejes cuando te haya dejado por la zorra de Sakura y él y ella se rían en tu cara_

_-se y estoy seguro que Sasuke no me va ahacer daño, él me lo prometió cuando éramos niño-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Shikamaru solo negó con la cabeza_

_-me voy, no quiero escuchar mas tonterías-dijo Sasuke marchándose_

_-ves, ya le hiciste enfadar-dijo Naruto_

_-solo me falta que me digas que le temes a ese Uchiha-dijo Shikamaru_

_-no-dijo inseguro Naruto_

_-Naruto, ve ha que te curen esas heridas-dijo Shikamaru y se fue, el rubio miró al suelo y suspiró_

_Continuará …_

_Otro capítulo más … el siguiente será el último del pasado … comentar para saber que os ha parecido_


	20. Chapter 20

_Capitulo 20_

_Había pasado unos días, Naruto ni Shikamaru habían ido al instituto, habían acabado las clases y Sasuke y Sakura estaban en un aula, Sasuke sentado en una mesa y Sakura estaba entre las piernas del azabache muy cerca de su rostro besándose_

_-cuando vas a dejar a ese adefesio, Sasuke-dijo Sakura y Sasuke sopló-no me digas que no le dejas por que te has enamorado de él-Sasuke la miró con seriedad_

_-como voy a enamorarme de alguien como él_

_-entonces por que no le dejas de una vez-dijo Sakura-no será que te da pena_

_-no me da pena-dijo Sasuke-estoy esperando el momento adecuado_

_-pues como sigas a si al final te veré casado con él-dijo Sakura sonriendo y Sasuke sonrió_

_-no soy tan idiota-dijo Sasuke-entre hoy y mañana lo dejaré_

_-yo quiero estar delante, quiero ver su rostro-dijo Sakura-debe de ser tan divertido_

_-dejemos de hablar de ese-dijo Sasuke-y hagamos a lo que solemos venir aquí siempre-la chica sonrió y besó a Sasuke, este la correspondió, las manos de ella se pusieron a la espalda del chico y las manos de el se dirigieron a las piernas de la chica subiendo la falda del uniforme escolar, Sasuke se levantó y estampó a la chica a la pared, levantó la pierna de ella poniéndola en su cinturón y él con su otra mano la puso en su pantalón para empezar a desabrocharlo _

_-que significa esto-dijo alguien con tristeza y Sasuke y Sakura se separaron para mirar a la persona que había entrado y los había interrumpido-esto es lo que hacíais cuando te quedabas asta tan tarde? Sasuke_

_-Naruto-dijo Sakura-nos has interrumpido en lo mejor y a la pregunta que has hecho es si -el rubio los miró a los dos que estaban indiferentes, Sasuke miraba al rubio con mucha frialdad y la chica con superioridad y con una sonrisa malicioso, a Naruto le empezó ha humedecerse los ojos y las lágrimas le empezaron a salir con lentitud, Sakura al ver esto sonrió mas ampliamente_

_-yo, creía que estabas enamorado de mi, Sasuke-dijo Naruto con dificultad ya que su respiración empezó a dificultarle-Sakura te tapó la boca para que no saliera la carcajada, Sasuke seguía mirándolo con frialdad y al escuchar esto hizo una media sonrisa _

_-yo enamorado de ti-dijo Sasuke indiferente y frío-ni en tus sueños, solo estaba jugando contigo, fuiste una apuesta y gané, y si no te dejé es por que me dabas lástima_

_-mientes-gritó Naruto llorando-yo sentí …_

_-sentiste lo que tú querías sentir-dijo Sasuke cortando al rubio-no me gustas Naruto, no me agradas, no me atraes, me repugnas, y sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros fue lo peor, he tenido mejores revolcones en mi vida-sonrió con malicia Sasuke, Naruto se puso una mano en la cabeza por el dolor que le estaba matando y otra mano en su barriga, no dejó de llorar y miró al suelo_

_-deberás piensas eso de mi-susurró Naruto-siempre lo has pensado_

_-pero no lo has escuchado-dijo Sakura sonriendo-entiéndelo, Naruto, nadie te quiere, no te soportamos, nadie de este instituto te quiere, Shikamaru si te apoya es por que le das lástima al igual que tu prima Ino, yo como debes de saber no te soporto me das asco y mi madre opina lo mismo que yo, Sasuke como has podido saber opina lo mismo y siempre te repudiará y tu padre-sonrió mas ampliamente la chica y Sasuke aunque tuviera la fachada de indiferente miraba a Naruto que este no paraba de llorar y sus dos manos la tenía en su barriga agarrándola con fuerza, Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza y solo quería que Sakura no le dijera esas cosas al rubio-él es el que te odia mas, pasa de ti, me prefiere a mi como hija antes que a ti, para Minato le era indiferente, como si estuvieras muerto, si yo estuviera en tu lugar desaparecería del mapa-Naruto suspiró con fuerza y se quitó las lágrimas con la manga y miró a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza_

_-ella tiene razón-dijo Naruto con tristeza-debería desaparecer a si todos seríais mas felices-les dio la espalda-adiós- y con lentitud Naruto salió del aula, Sasuke se quedó paralizado mirando al frente fijamente y escuchó una carcajada_

_-has visto la cara que tenía-dijo Sakura parando de reír-fue tan gracioso … ojala cumpla lo que ha dicho-Sasuke no decía nada ahora miraba la puerta por donde había salido el rubio-Sasuke, quieres que continuemos lo que estábamos haciendo? A si celebramos-Sasuke se apartó de Sakura y se fue sin decir nada, Sakura vio como el azabache se iba y dejándola sola-se ve que esto te afectado mi querido Sasuke, al fin te darás cuenta lo que sientes por ese adefesio, que pena aunque lo aceptes que no podáis estar juntos, por que yo lo voy a impedir _

_ºººººººººººººººººº_

_El día siguiente llegó Sasuke se dirigía hacia la clase pero estaba mas pensativo, no se sentía bien con él mismo, llegó a la puerta del aula y vio que había un gran alboroto y es cuando Shikamaru se giró y vio a Sasuke, el chico de coleta miró al azabache con odio intenso y se acercó al azabache y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, el azabache cayó al suelo por la fuerza del impacto, Sasuke le miró sin entender pero algo en su interior le decía que se lo merecía, Shikamaru se acercó a Sasuke y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa del uniforme con fuerza y lo acercó a su rostro_

_-maldito, todo es culpa tuya-gritó con ira Shikamaru-todo es tu culpa, por tu culpa él no está, estarás feliz_

_-de que hablas-dijo Sasuke_

_-como puedes ser tan cínico-dijo Shikamaru y Sasuke se soltó del agarre_

_-dime de que estás hablando-Shikamaru solo le miraba y sus ojos se empezaron aguar _

_-que por tu culpa madito cabrón mi primo Naruto se a suicidado-gritó Ino llorando y se acercó al azabache-ya estás feliz, verdad, él confiaba en ti, te lo daba todo y tú se lo agradeces haciéndole daño y jugando con, eres un maldito desgraciado-Sasuke tenía los ojos abierto de par en par y no decía nada-no vas a decir nada, no mejor no lo digas, por que si se te ocurre decir algo te juro que soy capaz de matarte, maldito cabrón, eres escoria al igual que todos vosotros, normal que te lleves tan bien con Sakura, sois tal para cual, ojala os caséis y seáis unos desgraciados, por que personas como vosotros dos solo os merecéis lo peor_

_-es mentira-susurró Sasuke-él no ha hecho eso_

_-a no-dijo Shikamaru estampando en el pecho del azabache un papel, Sasuke lo cogió y lo leyó-aún crees que es mentira maldito cabrón, debes de estar orgulloso por lo que has hecho-miró a los demás-al igual que los demás, pero sobre todo tú Sakura_

_-cada uno tiene lo que se merece-dijo Sakura como si nada-Naruto a sido débil y lo que ha hecho es lo mejor_

_-como te atreves a decir eso-dijo Ino enfadada hiendo hacia la de pelo rosa para agarrarla a golpes, pero alguien la agarró-suéltame_

_-tranquilízate, Ino-decía Juugo que la agarró-eso es lo que ella quiere-la rubia se tranquilizó y lloró con desesperación, Sasuke miraba el papel que le había dado Shikamaru y negaba con la cabeza_

_-no me lo creo-susurró Sasuke-asta que no vea su cuerpo no me lo creeré _

_-para que-dijo Shikamaru-para reírte_

_-no-dijo Sasuke-yo solo-se mordió el labio inferior-lo siento-susurró-yo no quería que le pasara nada_

_-ahora el pobrecito vas a ser tú-dijo Shikamaru-por tu culpa y por la culpa de todos vosotros Naruto está muerto_

_-él no está muerto-gritó Sasuke-y te lo voy a demostrar-y sin mas Sasuke se fue corriendo del instituto, el azabache llegó al puente y allí vio policías y buzos, también estaba Minato que estaba llorando, Sasuke se acercó al rubio, Minato miró a Sasuke_

_-todo es culpa mía-dijo Minato-si yo fuera sido un buen padre esto no fuera pasado_

_-yo también tengo algo que ver-dijo Sasuke-yo le hice daño, y estoy tan arrepentido-saliéndole lágrimas de los ojos negros_

_-Sasuke yo creo …_

_-él está vivo-dijo Sasuke cortando a Minato-lo se, algo en mi interior me lo dices_

_-tú siempre le has querido mucho_

_-si le quiero-dijo Sasuke quitándose las lágrimas-no, no le quiero, ahora mismo me estoy dando cuenta que le amo, y lo voy a buscar por que Naruto está vivo y os lo voy a demostrar a todos-Minato sonrió_

_-te ayudaré-dijo Minato-yo también creo que mi Naruto está vivo-Sasuke solo miró al frente e hizo una media sonrisa_

_ººººººººººººººººººº_

Naruto estaba sentado en un sillón en su cuarto, estaba mirando el techo con los ojos cerrados, en su cama estaba Sasuke tumbado inconsciente, el rubio se enfadó al recordar lo que había pasado hace una hora exactamente, Sasuke se había lanzado desde el puente y menos mal que Naruto estaba cerca, no sabía como lo había hecho pero con gran rapidez agarró la mano del azabache y lo subió con esfuerzo a suelo firmo, Sasuke se enfadó por lo que había hecho el rubio y le recriminó, Naruto al estar tan enfadado le dio un puñetazo al azabache que este quedó inconsciente por el golpe ya que Sasuke estaba débil, Naruto como pudo lo cargó a su apartamento y lo depositó en la cama, luego llamó a Itachi para decirle que su hermano menor ya se encontraba bien, Naruto suspiró y miró el cuerpo del azabache tendido en la cama que empezaba a moverse, el rubio se levantó y lo miró con seriedad, Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró el lugar y se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared tocándose la cabeza

-donde estoy-dijo mas para si mismo ya que no se dio cuenta que estaba acompañado

-en mi cuarto, idiota-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró sorprendido para luego ponerse serio

-por que lo hiciste-dijo Sasuke-no ves que era lo que yo quería

-como siempre solo piensas en ti-dijo Naruto-nunca piensas que pasa después de tomar tus grandes decisiones la gente que está a tu alrededor y los que te quieren-después de decir esto último el rubio miró a un lado, Sasuke seguía mirándolo

-lo siento

-no te cansas de decir lo siento-dijo Naruto mirándolo-me gustaba mas el Sasuke prepotente, creído pero a la vez cabrón que eras antes-el azabache sonrió de medio lado

-yo creo que eres masoca

-debe de ser eso-susurró Naruto, los dos quedaron en silencio, Sasuke mirando sus manos como si eso fuera lo mas importante del mundo y Naruto lo miraba con seriedad, el rubio suspiró y se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared al lado del otro chico

-no entiendo por que estás a mi lado-dijo Sasuke

-yo me hago esa misma pregunta en estos momentos-dijo Naruto-pero recuerdo cuando éramos niños, nos prometimos que nos íbamos ayudar en todo y eso es lo que estoy haciendo

-yo no he cumplido eso-dijo Sasuke

-no estropees este momento, Teme-Sasuke sonrió-no quiero pelear, y tú no estás en condiciones de ganar

-siempre te he ganado y esta vez te ganaría, Dobe-dijo Sasuke

-no me digas a si, Teme-volvieron ha estar en silencio y Sasuke puso su mano encima de la mano del rubio ya que la tenía en la cama, Naruto al notar el contacto giró la mano y la agarró para que las manos quedasen entre lazadas-si no fuera llegado a tiempo y no hubiese podido ayudarte me fuera muerto-apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke

-aún me amas, Naruto

-si-dijo Naruto y sonrió y cerró los ojos-quisiera estar siempre a si, como estoy ahora

-me das tanta paz-susurró Sasuke-yo también te amo, Naruto

-prométeme, que no volverás hacer una estupidez como esa-Sasuke no dijo nada-prométemelo, Sasuke, no nos puedes hacer esto, ni a mi, ni a tus hijos

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke mirándolo y con la mano libre acarició el cabello rubio-solo tengo un hijo

-siempre serás tan idiota-dijo Naruto y Sasuke sonrió

-solo quiero escucharlo de ti-Naruto lo miró sin entender y sus rostros estaban a muy poca distancia, Sasuke miró los labios del rubio y este miró los labios del azabache, y poco a poco se acercaron asta juntar los labios y darse un beso lentamente, cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos

-tu hija se llamará Kushina como mi madre-dijo Naruto-por que es tu hija, nuestra hija

-ves como decir eso no costaba tanto-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y separándose del rubio

Siempre serás un maldito idiota-dijo Naruto enfadado

-y es a si como amas a este idiota-dijo Sasuke-y es a si como yo amo a este rubio idiota que tengo al lado-Naruto hizo un puchero, Sasuke se soltó de la mano y abrazó por la cintura al rubio para luego poner su cabeza en la tripa algo abultada del rubio, Naruto solo acarició los cabellos azabache

-me gusta tu cabello

-y a mi tus ojos-y los dos quedaron en silencio, y en ese momento abrieron la puerta un niño y Sai que este sonrió al ver la escena el niño actuó como si nada

-papa-dijo Sora enfadado-te puedes creer que el director de esa escuela me ha castigado-el niño se dio cuenta de cómo estaba sus padres, Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y Naruto miraba a Sora

-esta vez que es lo que has hecho-dijo Naruto

-una niña me regaló dulces y yo se los tiré al suelo-dijo Sora incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo-se lo dijo al director y yo a él le dije que las niñas son muy molestas y entonces me castigó a que pase mas tiempo con esa niña pesada-no hubo respuesta y Sora miraba ahora a Sasuke que seguía con los ojos cerrados y no hacía ningún movimiento-está muerto, lo has matado

-Sora-dijo Naruto

-mas quisiera tú-dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos y levantándose de la cama-solo quería escuchar a tu hermana-el niño entre cerró los ojos

-y por eso le estabas metiendo mano-dijo Sora y es cuando Sai empezó a reír

-yo no le estaba metiendo mano-dijo Sasuke ofendido-y que es eso que te han castigado, Sora

-olvidemos ese pequeño detalle-dijo Sora mirando a sus padres con los ojos entre cerrados-que significa lo que hemos visto

-por que Naruto está embarazado o si no pensaría que estaban en el acto de hacer niños-dijo Sai serio

-entonces es el momento de saber como vienen los niños-dijo Sora con una pequeña sonrisa

-no quiero escuchar mas tonterías-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie-Sora castigado a tu habitación por que te ha castigado el director y tú Sai lárgate de mi habitación

-me voy por que he quedado con un pelirrojo-dijo Sai saliendo de la habitación para luego irse, Sora miraba a Naruto con seriedad

-y yo me voy a mi cuarto por que quiero-dijo Sora marchándose a su cuarto, Naruto tras salir el niño suspiró y salió de la habitación y Sasuke salió tras él, el rubio se sentó en el sofá y Sasuke también y en ese momento abrieron la puerta que era Lee acompañado de Tenten que los dos reían, al cerrar la puerta Lee vio a Naruto y a Sasuke

-hola-dijo Lee-creía que no había nadie-no dijeron nada-Naruto deberías de replantearte de ir a vivir a la casa de tu madre-no había respuesta-que te parece Tenten si vamos a otro lugar

-vamos a mi casa-dijo Tenten y los dos se fueron, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron incrédulos

-esos dos están

-no lo se-dijo Sasuke cortando al rubio-pero es extraño

-si-dijo Naruto y los dos chicos se tiraron hacia atrás y se miraron y se sonrieron, se acercaron y se besaron en los labios, el beso cada vez se intensificaba mas y Sasuke puso su mano en la mejilla del rubio, se separaron cuando el aire se les acabó y Sasuke apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio-te amo

-yo te amo mas-susurró Sasuke cerrando sus ojos-lo mas importante para mi-Naruto puso una pierna en cima de las piernas de Sasuke y quedaron frente a frente mirándose y tocándose las mejillas y de vez en cuando se besaban, besos cortos o besos mas largos, Naruto agarró por el cuello a Sasuke y en ese momento entraron en el apartamento Deidara con Itachi besándose apasionadamente, Sasuke y Naruto no se separaron de cómo estaban solo miraba a la pareja de recién llegados, Deidara en un momento giró la cabeza viendo a Sasuke y a Naruto, el rubio de pelo largo se separó de Itachi y esto no entendió y miró el lugar donde miraba el rubio de pelo largo y abrió los ojos

-que sorpresa, los dos juntos, muy juntos-dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa

-decidido-dijo Naruto separándose de Sasuke y levantándose-me voy de este lugar, aquí no ha privacidad-y se fue a su cuarto

-que pasó-dijo Itachi

-tú y tus tontos comentarios-dijo Sasuke

-Naruto con el embarazo las hormonas las tiene revolucionadas-dijo Deidara

-lo que pasa es que no habéis sido los únicos en venir-dijo Sasuke

-a interrumpir vuestra íntimidad-dijo Itachi

-no me hagas enfadar-dijo Sasuke levantándose e hiendo hacia la habitación del rubio, tocó la puerta y entró viendo como el rubio estaba metiendo su ropa en la maleta-se puede saber que haces?

-no lo ves-dijo Naruto enfadado-somos muchos en este lugar y cuando nazca Kushina seremos unos mas y esto va ser un caos, a parte que esos tres son unos pervertidos que no piensan que hay un niño pequeño y que pronto habrá un bebe

-y donde vas a ir-dijo Sasuke

-donde crees-dijo Naruto-de donde nunca me tenía de haber ido

-te vas a ir de la ciudad-dijo Sasuke y Naruto le miró

-eso es lo que tú quieres

-no-respondió rápidamente Sasuke

-voy a la casa de mi madre-dijo Naruto-Lee tiene razón me lo va diciendo desde hace días, además la casa es grande y tengo muy buenos recuerdos en ella cuando mi madre vivía

-me alegra que tomes esa decisión-dijo Sasuke y se acercó al rubio-Naruto, yo te quería preguntar que ahora en este momento que somos

-crees que me voy ha dejar besuquear y toquetear por cualquiera-dijo Naruto enfadado

-no-dijo Sasuke

-entonces que crees que somos-dijo Naruto-aunque me gustaría que me lo pidieras pero sabiendo como eres no me pedirás que sea tu novio-Sasuke se acercó al rubio y lo miró a los ojos

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-quieres ser mi novio

-si-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto-ayúdame a coger mis cosas … Sasuke vendrías a vivir conmigo?-Sasuke se sorprendió-como eres mi novio, el padre de mi primer hijo y el padre de mi hija, creo que deberías de estar a mi lado por cualquier cosa, por que por tu culpa estoy en este estado, me pondré como una ballena y todo será por tu culpa-Sasuke solo pasó su mano por la sien y suspiró-y no hay un no por respuesta

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke-pero que conste que me estás haciendo que me sienta culpable

-estas diciendo que no quieres ir a vivir conmigo?

-no estoy diciendo eso-dijo Sasuke-pero para mi será lo mejor a si podré estar en cada momento del embarazo ya que no estuve cuando Sora

-gracias-dijo Naruto dándole un abrazo-te amo, mañana nos iremos a vivir allí-sonrió el rubio

Continuará ….

Otro capítulo mas … espero que os haya gustado … comentar que eso me hace feliz


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Había pasado unos meses, de Sakura y su madre no se sabía nada, la policía las estaban buscando pero no había ni rastro de ellas, Sasuke, Sora y Naruto se fueron a vivir a la casa de la madre de este último, la relación entre los tres era buena y la de los dos mayores era perfecta, con algunas discusiones pero nada malo, en esos momentos los tres estaban en la casa en el salón

-estoy preparado para irme-dijo Sora poniéndose la mochila

-a donde vas-dijo Naruto-sabes que tienes que pedir permiso

-como Deidara no vive con nosotros no se a quien pedirle-dijo Sora con una sonrisa

-Deidara no es tu padre-dijo Naruto

-pero siempre le he pedido permiso a él-dijo Sora-además voy con él y con tío Itachi

-y a donde vais-dijo Sasuke metiéndose en la conversación

-hacer puenting -dijo feliz el niño

-estas loco-dijo Naruto-no vas ha ir

-pero por que-dijo Sora

-no creo que le pase nada-dijo Sasuke-estará con mi hermano y Deidara

-he dicho que no-dijo Naruto serio

-lo que te pasa es que no puedes venir-dijo Sora enfadado-por que con ese barrigón no puedes saltar

-que has dicho niño desconsiderado-dijo Naruto

-la verdad-dijo Sora-desde que tienes esa barriga no puedes hacer nada bien-Sasuke sonrió ante el comentario

-castigado-dijo Naruto

-pero por que-dijo Sora-siempre me decís que diga la verdad, y ahora la estoy diciendo y vas y me castigas, no es justo-el rubio lo seguía mirando con seriedad y Sasuke se acercó al niño

-será mejor que te vallas, Sora-dijo Sasuke-a Itachi no le gusta esperar

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-déjalo-dijo Sasuke-además nosotros teníamos que ir al centro comercial

-es verdad-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-ya no me acordaba-miró al niño-vete, Sora, y la próxima vez que me digas gordo te estrangularé

-creo que tienes un trauma con la gordura-dijo Sora

-lárgate-gritó Naruto y Sora se fue con una sonrisa ya que le encantaba meterse con su padre rubio, Naruto miró a Sasuke-venga, va monos-el azabache afirmó con la cabeza y se fueron de la casa, se metieron en el coche y Naruto volvió a enfadarse-no entiendo por que no puedo conducir

-por que estás embarazado de ocho meses y la barriga que tienes no te deja moverte bien

-estás diciendo que estoy gordo

-no, digo que estás embarazado-dijo Sasuke mirando al frente conduciendo, Naruto lo miró con enfado durante unos segundos para luego mirar al otro lado, mirando el paisaje de la ciudad, al paso de unos minutos Sasuke aparcó y salieron del coche para dirigirse al centro comercial, estuvieron caminando durante un rato hablando de cualquier cosa, hicieron unas compras y salieron del centro comercial, caminaron por las calles, era algo tarde y estaba oscureciendo, estaban llegando al coche asta que unas personas se pusieron delante de ellos, Naruto y Sasuke se extrañaron

-será mejor que vengáis conmigo sin hacer escándalo-dijo una de las personas, Naruto miró detenidamente a estas personas asta que los reconoció

-vosotros sois …

-exacto-dijo la misma persona cortando al rubio-pero vuelvo a repetir que colaboréis

-que es lo que queréis-las tres personas rieron

-vais a venir con nosotros ya que alguien quiere veros-dijo la misma persona que parecía ser el líder

-no iremos a ningún lado-dijo Sasuke con firmeza

-nosotros lo hemos querido hacer a las buenas, pero si no colaboráis será a las malas-el hombre sonrió y los otros dos también lo hicieron-y preferimos mejor a las malas

-como si me fuera a dejar-dijo Sasuke, los tres hombres se acercaron al rubio y al azabache, forcejearon, Sasuke intentó defenderse y defender a Naruto ya que este en el estado que estaba no podía hacer gran cosa, los tres hombres sacaron cada uno una pistola

-se acabó-dijo el mismo hombre que siempre hablaba-un movimiento mas y te mataré-apuntando a Sasuke-o prefieres que sea al rubio, aunque al que quieren es a él pero si tú lo ves todo en primera persona mucho mejor

-quien os han enviado-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-ha sido Sakura, verdad-dijo Naruto seguro de si mismo-os recuerdo a vosotros cuando me atacasteis

-la verdad es que nos divertimos mucho contigo, rubio-dijo el hombre sonriendo y los demás también lo hicieron, Sasuke se enfadó por el comentario-y estoy seguro que tú también-ante esto el rubio se enfadó, los tres hombres miraron al azabache-aunque también nos divertimos contigo-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-ya no lo recordabas?

-malditos-dijo Sasuke con rabia

-acabemos con esta charla-dijo el hombre acercando el arma al cuerpo del rubio-andando, y meteros en el coche-Sasuke como Naruto no dijeron nada e hicieron caso y se metieron en el coche, no hubo conversación durante el trayecto, Sasuke solo cogió la mano del rubio con fuerza para que no se preocupara, el coche paró y los hombres salieron haciendo que el rubio y el azabache salieran del coche, entraron ha un edificio viejo ya que estaban en una zona baja, entraron al edificio y subieron por las escaleras asta el tercer piso y entraron dentro de una de las puertas, el sitio donde entraron era pequeño y sucio, era una habitación que parecía la sala, había otra puerta que sería el servicio y dentro de la sala había una pequeñísima cocina y otra puerta que seguramente era una habitación para dormir, los tres hombres entraron los miraron con superioridad y luego se fueron, Sasuke y Naruto estaban solos se sentaron en el sofá que estaba algo roto sin dejar de soltarse de las manos, no se dijeron nada solo bastaba el apoyo del uno del otro, Naruto apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del azabache y cerró los ojos, pasaron unos minutos y la puerta de la entrada se abrió, delante de ellos estaba Sakura que los miraba con repulsión, Sasuke la miró con ira y Naruto seguía en la misma posición solo abrió los ojos

-que escena mas bonita-dijo Sakura

-que es lo que quieres-dijo fríamente Sasuke

-que es lo que quiero-dijo Sakura-eso ya lo sabéis-se quedaron mirándose sin pestañear el azabache y la chica de pelo rosa-quiero a esa niña

-que-dijo Sasuke levantándose rápidamente, Naruto solo la miraba enfadado-no voy a permitir tal cosa

-se perfectamente que te queda un mes para que nazca-dijo Sakura-haré que la tengas antes de tiempo, y luego te mataré, me casaré con Sasuke y me quedaré con todo, con lo tuyo y con lo de él-la chica empezó a reír desquiciada-pero no se me ha olvidado el pequeño bastardo que le pasará lo mismo que a ti, Naruto-volvió a reír de la misma forma

-estas loca-gritó Naruto

-por que haces esto-dijo Sasuke

-por que lo hago-dijo Sakura pensativa-por que odio a Naruto, siempre a tenido lo que ha querido

-eso no es verdad-dijo Naruto

-siempre has tenido dinero-dijo Sakura-te enamoraste de Sasuke y lo has tenido y a mi me lo quitaste, y mira que hice todo lo posible para que os odiarais, pero no funcionó, le diste un hijo y yo no puedo, aunque eso a mi me da igual, lo tuviste todo, todos te miraban especial siempre y a mi no, y si te hacían lo que te hacían en el instituto es por que yo les malmetía en contra tuya, te odio con todas mis fuerzas, cuando me dijeron que te habías suicidado me puse feliz, era la persona mas feliz del mundo, pero dejemos de hablar de esto, ahora es momento, para hacer lo que quería hacer-del bolso sacó una jeringuilla con una sonrisa

-que vas hacer con eso-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se asustó

-no te preocupes mi querido Sasuke esto no es para ti-dijo Sakura-si no para mi querido hermanito-la chica empezó acercarse al rubio, Sasuke al ver esto se puso delante-me lo vas a poner difícil, Sasuke

-no voy a permitir que le hagas daño-dijo Sasuke serio, la chica lo miró con ira

-pero si no le hará daño-dijo Sakura-esta inyección hará que el parto se adelante-los dos chicos se sorprendieron-veo que no me vas a dejar-se acercó a la puerta de salida y la abrió y entraron los tres hombres que estos agarraron a Sasuke-esto está mejor-se acercó a Naruto que este retrocedía para atrás asta que chocó con la pared asustado

-Sakura-dijo Naruto-si lo que quieres es dinero te lo daré

-no quiero limosnas-dijo Sakura-lo quiero todo-sonrió

-por favor Sakura, no lo hagas-dijo Naruto cayéndole lágrimas-no es tiempo para que nazca

-no te atrevas a tocarle, Sakura-dijo Sasuke enfadado forcejeando con esas tres hombres, la chica no le hizo caso y se acercó a Naruto, el rubio intentó como pudo que la chica no hiciera su cometido pero ella le golpeó en la cara haciendo que el rubio cayera al suelo, Sakura ante esto sonrió levantó la camiseta del rubio y sin pensarlo un segundo le pinchó con la jeringuilla, Naruto gimió por la molestia y la chica se separó del rubio y se acercó a sus compañeros

-soltarle-dijo Sakura-dentro de unas horas empezaran las contracciones-soltaron a Sasuke y este se acercó al rubio para abrazarle, y la chica se fue con los hombres

-Naruto, estás bien?-dijo preocupado Sasuke

-si-dijo Naruto

-no me estás mintiendo

-si me duele-dijo Naruto intentando parar las lágrimas-no entiendo que es lo que la he hecho, para que me odie de esta forma

-tranquilízate, Naruto-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo con fuerza-todo va estar bien, y sobre Sakura ella está mal, está loca … debemos de salir de este lugar-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza y Sasuke le ayudó a levantarse y se acercaron a la puerta para abrirla pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave-mierda

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto preocupado-prométeme que vas a cuidar a Kushina y a Sora

-Naruto que estás diciendo-dijo Sasuke-a ti no te va a pasar nada

-prométemelo-dijo Naruto serio

-de acuerdo-susurró Sasuke y el rubio sonrió-pero vamos a salir de aquí los dos

-te amo-dijo Naruto

-yo también te amo-dijo Sasuke y se besaron en los labios, Naruto se separó por un dolor en el vientre y Sasuke lo sentó en el sofá y él al lado suyo-te encuentras mejor

-si-dijo Naruto, pero duró poco por que los dolores en el vientre le volvieron mas seguidos y mas fuerte y a si durante una hora, Naruto se tumbó en el sofá y Sasuke se arrodilló en el suelo agarrando la mano del rubio y acariciando se rostro con lentitud

-todo va estar bien-dijo Sasuke suavemente y sin que se le notara la preocupación

-que bien que haya empezado las contracciones antes de tiempo-dijo Sakura que acababa de llegar y Sasuke ni cuenta se dio, el azabache se levantó con ira y se acercó a la chica y la agarró del cuello del jersey con fuerza-si me haces daño dejaré que los dos se mueran, y suéltame-Sasuke la soltó sin dejar de mirarla con ira-apártate-la chica se acercó al rubio lo miró y luego entró a una de las habitaciones para salir rápidamente con un maletín y volvió acercarse al rubio, le quitó la parte de debajo de la ropa y comenzó hacer su labor, Sakura no le inyectó nada a Naruto y este gritaba de dolor y le salían las lágrimas, Sasuke estaba que no sabía que hacer solo miraba y se mordía el labio inferior, el tiempo pasaba lentamente para Naruto y Sasuke asta que escucharon el llanto de un bebe, Sakura al bebe lo puso en el sofá y cosió con rapidez a Naruto, pero este no paraba de sangrar y su respiración era bastante lenta,, la chica se fue alabar las manos, Sasuke seguía mirando a Naruto y al cabo de unos segundos se acercó al rubio para arrodillarse en el suelo, el azabache veía la expresión del rubio, estaba demasiado pálido, Sasuke sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar y acarició a Naruto su mejilla

-mi amor-susurró Sasuke-vamos a salir de aquí, y te voy a llevar al hospital-el rubio no decía nada solo tenía los ojos entre cerrados-no te atrevas a dejarme, por que sin ti me muero

-oh, que bonito-dijo Sakura y Sasuke apretó sus puños

-eres una maldita lunática-gritó Sasuke abalanzándose hacia ella, Sakura intentó defenderse como pudo, pero Sasuke tenía mas fuerza y la tiró al suelo, Sasuke se sentó en cima de la chica y la golpeó en la cara, Sakura como pudo sacó de sus pantalones una pistola, los dos forcejeaban asta que se escuchó un disparo, el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba en cima del de Sakura y la chica sonrió, Sasuke se levantó con lentitud con la mano en el corazón y luego miró su mano llena de sangre, Sasuke entre cerró los ojos y se arrodilló al suelo para caer todo su cuerpo en el suelo, Sakura miró todo este mientras se levantaba y tiró la pistola lejos de la rabia

-eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ese-dijo Sakura con rabia y refiriéndose al rubio-pero tú no te vas a morir antes de que te cases conmigo-empezó reír como lunática-tu muerte tenía que ser mas tarde-volvió a reír y en ese momento la chica paró de reír y sus ojos se abrieron y de su boca empezó a salir sangre, Sakura se giró con lentitud y miró a Naruto que estaba levantado y con la pistola en la mano, la chica no entendía nada y se dio cuenta que no escuchó el disparó por su risa, Sakura cerró los ojos lentamente y cayó al suelo-ojala … te pudras … en el … infierno-fue lo último que dijo Sakura antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar de respirar, Naruto miraba a la chica en el suelo sin ningún movimiento se le cayó de las manos la pistola y como pudo camino hacia Sasuke que este respiraba lentamente, Naruto parpadeaba lentamente y se sentó en el suelo y puso su cabeza al lado de la cabeza de Sasuke

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto-saldremos de esta … Sakura … está muerta-dijo como pudo, hubo silencio solo se escuchaba un llanto, el rubio suspiró fuertemente-recuerdas cuando mi madre nos decía que nuestro destino era de estar juntos-no hubo respuesta y Naruto empezó a llorar-que nunca … en nuestras anteriores vidas … podíamos estar juntos

-en esta … tampoco-susurró Sasuke-siento mucho … no cumplir la promesa … que te he hecho hace … un rato-Naruto lloró con mas fuerza-nos volveremos a ver … en nuestra siguiente … vida … cuida de nuestros hijos … y háblale de mi a Kushina-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior-se feliz … y te amo

-yo también te amo-dijo Naruto viendo como Sasuke dejaba de respirar, el rubio lloró con mas fuerza-te prometo … que nos volveremos a encontrar-escuchó el llanto del bebe y como pudo se levantó y cogió al bebe en sus brazos

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó los meses Naruto se recuperó ya que el llamó a la ambulancia por el teléfono de Sakura que llevaba en su bolso, enterraron a Sasuke que en el entierro estaban todos, a Sakura también la enterraron sabiendo que era una asesina, a su madre Mia la atraparon la policía al saber que su única hija estaba muerta y la metieron en la cárcel por asesinato al igual que los tres hombres que eran contratados por Sakura, Naruto seguía con su vida junto con su hijo y su hija, se llevaba bien con todos asta que llegó la hora de partir al otro mundo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Corría con rapidez, llegaba tarde a clase siempre era igual, eso debía ser que en otra vida no era nada puntual, estaba tan concentrado en la carrera que se chocó con alguien y los dos cayeron al suelo, el chico que corría miró al otro chico con quien chocó, y los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante un tiempo

-lo siento-dijo el chico que corría mirando hacia el lado sonrojado

-no te preocupes-dijo el otro chico sonriendo y levantándose y extendiendo su mano para que el otro chico le agarrara para ayudarlo, el chico que estaba en el suelo lo miró y sonrió y agarró su mano para levantarse, ante el contacto los dos sintieron una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo-esto pasa con una persona que es un dobe

-a quien le dices dobe, teme-los dos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos

-soy Sasuke Uchiha-el otro sonrió

-Naruto Uzumaki-los dos chicos se sonrieron

-quieres que te invite almorzar-dijo Sasuke el rubio no dejaba de mirarlo sin pestañear-aún sigues en el mundo de los vivos, dobe-dijo con diversión

-no me digas a si teme-dijo Naruto con un puchero para luego sonreír-de acuerdo, ya que no llego a clase, pero voy hacer que gastes mucho dinero

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y los dos empezaron a caminar, a medida que caminaban se dieron la mano

-ahora si-dijo Naruto caminando y agarrando la mano fuerte

-ahora si, que

-podemos estar juntos-dijo Naruto feliz y Sasuke sonrió de acuerdo por lo que decía el rubio

**FIN**

_ESTE ES EL FINAL QUE ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO A TODOS … GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE HE RECIBIDO Y TAMBIEN DEJADME SABER LO QUE OPINÁIS DE ESTE CAPITULO Y ESTE FINAL … GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA _


End file.
